Ordinary People
by Pookster1234
Summary: Voldemort has tried to leave something in his past behind. She still haunts him fifty years later. Take a trip in Voldemort's pensieve to see what he wants to hide from his minions, enemies, and especially himself. This is Tom Riddle oriented Review :
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt to write a fan fic! I've always wondered why exactly Voldemort went off the deep end (besides obvious reasons of a fucked up childhood...). Still, since I am a bit of a TRHG fan, I've decided to take a trip in Voldemort's pensieve to see what he doesn't want to remember, or others to see. This will be a TROC fic, and if you don't like it, don't read it bitches! I really don't know where I'm going with this, so bear with me folks!

Disclaimer: It'd be kinda pathetic if JK Rowling did fanfics... She's not pathetic... So since she owns Harry Potter, I guess I don't :( Now please refrain from suing the Asian teenager :)

Prologue

_The function of wisdom is to discriminate between good and evil_. –Cicero

She was here. He could smell it.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he spun around. Her stench was everywhere, eluding the sense of roses and some expensive men's cologne she had stolen from some muggle store. Indeed, she was the only girl he'd ever met who would steal something, not for amusement or need, but for the reasons to save time. He felt himself grow weary even thinking about her. His heart, blackened from age and time, beat rapidly at the sudden false hope that he might see her turn the corner, grinning mischievously with a piece of candy she'd swiped from Honeydukes. Yet, the euphoria that had swept him up for an instance, disappeared as quickly as it had come. It wasn't until he saw the familiar sweeping movement of blonde hair under his right shoulder that he remember someone was with him.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy whispered cautiously. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not, Malfoy. Are you questioning my sanity?" he snapped irritably.

"No sir. I was merely" he said anxiously, wringing his hands and keeping his eyes plastered firmly on his boots.

"Shut up," Voldemort hissed. "I'm going to my quarters now."

With that, he swept out of the room, not bothering to look back at Malfoy.

That smell... it was fading now. Perhaps he had imagined it. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, ever since he had regained his body. Though he had his advantages of being fully mortal again, the weaknesses that only a human could possess had returned back to him. He longed for warm touch, but not in the only way he could get it. His minions didn't love him, they worshiped him. Then again, he wasn't sure if he had ever loved anyone. But, someone had loved him once. Someone had given their soul to him willingly, even though he could not give his to her. He was unable to do such a thing: trust. Yet here he was, letting a bunch of idiots do his dirty work, as he decided to dominate the wizarding world, and get rid of all those mudbloods who had made his life hell.

_She _had made his life hell.

_She_ was to blame for all the wrongs in his life.

_SHE_ had been impure, and that was why he hated them.

"_Fuck!_" he hissed under his breath as he pushed the door open and stormed into his study.

The room was large, and upholstered into the finest green velvet and silver lining. What would you expect from the heir of Slytherin? In the center of the room was a gorgeous, cherry wood desk that had been painted black. He slumped into the leather chair under the desk, drumming his long, white fingers against the arm rest. His lame attempts to distract himself were few, and far between. He nibbled his finger, and unfortunately let his mind escape to think about that he had worked so undeniably hard to forget.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He'd tried everything. Memory charms, Dark spells, and almost every potion he could imagine that might let him forget about it. Yet, here she was. A bloody stain on a beautiful tapestry, tainting his mind. He prayed she would give him one minute of peace, but as the days went on, his brain wandered back into those days...

But he couldn't remember everything. He couldn't figure out why she'd left, or ever how. Hell, she could be somewhere waiting for him, but he felt he was doing the inevitable. He reminded himself the plans that needed to be done. Potter and Dumbledore had to die. He still needed to recruit more Death Eaters. But here he was, pining over something that happened fifty years ago.

His scarlet eyes roamed to the small armoire in the corner. He could sense what lay behind the door to it. He could almost hear her voice, but what was she saying? Curiosity was eating his flesh as he fought a losing battle with his common sense.

He'd hidden that thing for a reason. He'd hidden those thoughts so they would never bother him again.

_But they still bother you, even though you won't admit it. Jesus Christ, you almost showed weakness in front of Malfoy when you smelt men's cologne._

He should just start getting to work. Send Wormtail on duty. Do something worthwhile.

_Just a peak won't kill ya. You'll probably feel better._

He had worked so diligently to forget those ridiculous years with Dumbledore and those other mediocre minds.

"_But I have to know_," he whispered softly, eyes still glued to the armoire.

All the confusion that had been built up seemed to evaporate. He stood up haughtily and crossed the room in fierce strides. His hands fumbled over the lock, as millions of doubts ran through his mind. Perspiration began to trickle down his forehead as he finally thrust the door of the armoire open.

He stared hopefully at the silvery mist below him.

"This is a mistake," he thought to himself, but that didn't seem to phase him.

A/N: Okay, kinda lame right now, but hey I did this in like 20 minutes. Besides it's only the prologue. Review please:)


	2. The Boy in the Corner

A/N: I got bored, so I decided to update yet again:) woot woot!

Special thanks to xxlostdreamerxz, Porcelain Prayer, Gaerwen, Contemporary Manner, and ix.dovienya.xi for reviewing!

Also, if you guys have any suggestions please let me know! As I said before, I am completely winging this, so I dunno what will happen!

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I own nothing but my mind, and I think I lost _that _a while ago...

The Boy in the Corner

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness.  
David Weatherford_

The Hogwarts castle was oozing of chatter and excitement. The beginning of another year as the students greeted each other with happiness and felicity. The clatter of forks and the scraping of plates rang throughout the Great Hall. The first years had just been sorted and were now socializing with others, building friendships that would last a lifetime. The summer was still apparent in tanned faces and burnt shoulders, but among everything else, the school year was beginning fantastically with celebration.

There was one person, however, who was not enjoying the festivities.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was sitting alone in the library, curled up in the familiar dark corner.

His long fingers were clutching an ancient looking book. It had dark stains upon it. Tom entertained himself in wondering if they were blood. Common sense said that it was probably red wine, but Tom's imagination seemed humorous to himself. The book was obviously from the Restricted Section, but that had never stopped Tom in reading them. His undeniable talent for charming teachers into letting him bend the rules were infamous. He'd simply asked Dippet if he could check out the book to perhaps study the repercussions of Grindewauld's rise. Thus, the Dark Magic books were quite easy to get a hold of.

He wasn't a hideous boy. Actually, he was attractive in an unexpected way. His skin was moonlight pale, even though the summer had been the sunniest and hottest in years. He was tall, and looked very peaked. He seemed as if he really should be at the feast, trying to fill himself and return some color back to his face. Food didn't make much of a difference to him at this time. His dark hair had grown a bit, and he hadn't bothered styling it today. It was slightly wavy and messy today for he didn't feel like dressing up for anyone today. He would probably be rather handsome in his facial features if he just smiled once in a while. Alas, his aristocratic face was wasted on someone who had always a emotionless expression plastered on it. His eyes were a dark green, framed with long fluttery eyelashes. His face was deceiving, one would not think of a killer when they looked at him.

Yet here he was. This potentially handsome young man, reading a book of dark magic with a look of utter concentration on his face. He could smell the unfamiliar scent of delicious food in the Hall, but though his mouth watered, he kept reading determinedly. Grinning slightly, he quickly tucked the book into his bag, eyes darting suspiciously to make sure that wretched librarian was anywhere in sight. Suddenly, he heard a nervous voice peak around the corner of the library.

"Uh... Tom Riddle? Are you in here?"

A meek third year Ravenclaw was standing in front of him, staring at her feet. Her hair was in two plaits, making her look much younger then she probably was. She looked positively terrified speaking to him. Tom smirked to himself at the thought of his fame at this school that saved him from the summers. Still it shocked even him that the younger kids were a bit star struck to talk to him. Obviously it was because of his impeccable record, intelligence, and the highest marks since Dumbledore attended school. Though many knew his name, few would pick him out of the crowded halls of Hogwarts, which annoyed Tom to the largest degree.

Normally he would have answered irritably, and bypassed the girl without a second thought. But today was a great day. He was finally back home from that awful orphanage, and he had just found the piece that he was looking for. Why not make the girl's day? She seemed harmless.

He stood, showing the girl how tall he really was. She didn't dare look up at him, but stared straightforward at his chest, where a newly polished head boy badge glimmered in the candlelight. He had been far from perturbed from getting the badge, since he had been expecting it since second year. It was just another thing to add to his growing ego.

"Yeah?" Tom said, pulling his bag on his shoulder.

The girl's eyes widened. She spoke quickly and breathlessly.

"Wow, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Cara, I've heard so much about you."

"Um... alright," Tom replied awkwardly. Now he was paying for looking interested in what this pathetic girl had to say.

"I mean, is it true that you aced all your OWLs?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tom was getting a little irritated. "I'm sorry, what did you need from me?"

"Oh..." the girl looked slightly put out. "Um, they were looking for you in the Great Hall."

"What!" Tom said, shocked. People didn't usually miss him. The few friends he actually had would know that he didn't want to go to the feast. Who would actually notice that he was really gone?

"Who was looking for me?"

"Um... Professor Dumbledore." she answered, intimidated.

Tom rolled his eyes. Damn Dumbledore. Couldn't the old man just mind his own business? The man seemed to think he was entitled to helping Tom out in every little situation, like he was a troubled teen. Scowling at the false hope that someone may have actually been worried about him.

"I'm going up to my dormitory," he replied scathingly, pushing past the small girl in front of him.

He had better things to do that listen to some little third year. That's what he got for trying to be friendly for once. A happy reminder that he had no one. Not that he wasn't used to it, it just ached every once in a while. He stampeded down the hall, not wishing to run into anyone. Little did he know that someone he really didn't want to see was turning the corner.

He saw her, and felt his heart fall straight down to his navel. Spinning around abruptly, he began walking as fast as his dignity would let him. _Please don't let her see me. I really don't feel like having us torment each other the first day of school_. However, that unhappily familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Riddle! What do you think your doing!"

_Shit,_ he thought wildly. _Oh well... Game time._

Voldemort watched Tom almost crashinto her. Remembering slightly how odd it felt to have an actual conversation, he kept willing Tom to keep walking away._ Keep walking away. Don't look back!_

_Shit_, Voldemort thought angrily, _Why did I have to turn around?_

A/N: What did you think? Read and Review!

Next chapter we are gonna learn who this person is, and how it plays out. I just wanted this chapter to get a little insight on how Tom Riddle's mind works :)

P.S. Any advice on what might happen? Let me know... ;)


	3. Someone Did Miss Me

A/N: Wow! People left comments! Forgive me for not naming you all, I'll react to you guys at the end of this chap. If I don't react to yours, I meant to but the damn fanfiction doesn't update fast enough! The last chap didn't get posted til after like ten hours! Boo hoo :(

Well this chap, we finally get to meet Di! Woo! Okay, so I made her up, and I personally love her lol. Thanks again for the reviews :) Made my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time now, would I?

Someone Did Miss Me

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do  
_–Maroon 5

"Riddle, what do you think your doing!"

Tom turned to see the familiar face of Dianthe Costa.

Her face exuded the notion of angelic wonder, but this was conveniently hidden by her fantastic temper. She obtained large, doe eyes, which were a bright, friendly blue, but now they were narrowed with anger. Short, somewhat stubby lashes framed them, and fluttered wildly with every movement. She was sure to wear liberal amount of mascara. A strong, prominent nose she had acquired from her father, and a small, red, heart-shaped mouth. Though her face was something to be admired, her body was long, and muscular. A broad back was intimidating, not to mention the height of the girl. She stood proudly, making her seem like an Amazon warrior. Her hair was brown, pretty ordinary for such an outspoken girl. It fell past her shoulders, in a certain choppy cut. Oddly enough, her masculine characteristics only added to her femininity.

He hated her for being so damn confident. She was bull-headed to say the least, and her stubborn nature got her in many arguments and debates. She was just below him grade wise, but he was sure that she could never surpass his intelligence. Yet, she was still the only one who dared to try. She was still the only one who enjoyed pushing his buttons.

Now that he had acknowledged her, he had no way of getting out of this one.

"I'm walking back to my dormitory, if that's alright with you." he replied cooly, obviously annoyed.

She glanced at the redheaded girl next to her. Was her name Sue? It didn't really matter, she was just another lowlife Gryffindor. He heard them whisper hurriedly to each other and distinctly heard the redhead whisper, "Are you sure, Di?"

Di nodded, and the girl whisked away without another glance back.

Tom's blood began to boil. So she was so bloody courageous that she could be alone with him. _Fair enough_, he thought, _let's roll, Costa..._

He stared at her from across the hall for what seemed like hours. A few seconds had passed before she spoke again, just as harshly.

"I see you got my Heads position."

If Tom ever let his emotions show, his jaw would have dropped. He'd been sure she would've been Head Girl since she had worked so diligently to try and one up him. Yet here she was, no scarlet and gold badge on her polished robes.

Shocked that he hadn't even come up with a quick retort yet, he stumbled over his words. He hadn't been alone with a girl, especially one he despised so much, since he could remember.

"Well, Costa, if you didn't know. It's Head _boy_ and Head _girl_, so I am sure that I didn't take your place. Then again, maybe they regarded you for a boy. You certainly are tall enough"

"You know Dippet wouldn't have put us together," she fumed. "It was gonna be one or the other. Since you are such a 'hero,' it was kinda obvious what was gonna happen."

Tom smirked. Of course he made Head Boy. He just found the hilarity that such a, much as he denied it, clever girl could have lost her Head Girl position. If she was horribly upset, she didn't show it. However, her jaw was clenched very tight.

"How sad. Really though, what in the six years we've known each other would give you the impression that I care what happens to you? Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Why weren't you at the feast?"

She stopped him yet again, but this time it was out of shock.

He wasn't expecting that. Since when did she care where he went? He certainly didn't pay attention to her when she wasn't directly in his sight. Yet here they were, standing in an empty hallway, talking. Not screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, but talking. Perhaps not friendly, but civilly. For once, Tom couldn't grasp the situation well. He felt as if he had entered an alternate dimension. A place where people asked him things about himself...

He'd let his mind wander further, but was pulled back to reality with the force of a speeding train.

"What is with you? Are you on crack or something?"

Tom cleared his throat loudly, and coughed in reply.

"Why do you care?"

She crossed the hall, and walked toward him. She stopped two feet away, and Tom remembered vaguely that he'd never actually been this close to her. She was even more commanding up close, but she didn't seem as tall or manly. Relatively speaking, she seemed almost feminine when she was near him.

"I don't," she responded, staring him straight in the eye. "It just wouldn't seem like the year had finally started if we didn't at least argue, eh?"

He chewed his tongue. For once, he didn't really care to say anything incredibly nasty to her. On the contrary, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to go up to his dormitory and get ready for lessons tomorrow. He felt the heaviness of the book in his pack. If she saw it, he was a goner. _That must be why she's so close_, he thought, _she knows something's up._

He never stepped back, for fear of looking inferior to her. Instead he said softly, "Fine. You didn't make headship because you are an annoying Miss Priss who has her whole boring life planned out."

She grinned. Taking a small step back to show that, that small, idiotic retort would due, she pocketed her hands. She gazed up into his eyes, and bit her lip suddenly.

"And you're an arrogant prat, whose school life is only the tip of the iceberg to your disgusting self."

Tom raised his eyebrows. Her eyes flickered down to his pack and back up into his face. She knew. She had to know. Yet, she was clever. She'd decided to torment him with it. She leaned forward and whispered softly, closer then she'd ever dared to go.

"I know what you are... Frankly, I think stealing restricted books out of the library is a little _immature_ for someone of your intellect. Your lucky I'm such an understanding person."

She grinned and winked at the look of utter disbelief and fury that must have shown through on his face. With that, she scurried off. Leaving Tom standing in the corner, wide eyed, and filled with anger and resentment. Great, now she had something on him.

REVIEW PLEASE!

A/N: I always hate how the girls are so petite and pretty in most stories. I like the thought of women being really strong and just as attractive :). Besides, how many gorgeous people can be in one school?

Reviews that I didn't get to thank:

The Unknown Weasley: Yes interesting right! Lol that's what I was going for. I don't really have the story laid out, but maybe Snape can make an appearance. I'll slip it in, maybe next chappie ;) (BTW I love the name of unknown weasley)

LaLuneNoire: Thanks for the round of applause! Snaps to you for reviewing. Got to agree with ya that bad characters are interesting. I think in most stories you don't learn enough about the bad guy, so it's easier to cheer for the hero. (I still love Harry though too). Thanks for the props :)

Flavagurl: Yes, it's a bit sad, but then again I always pictured his life would be. Thanks for the luck and I'm gonna try to update as quickly as possible! MUAH MUAH BACK ATCHA!

GalaBunny: Gosh you guys are so creative with your usernames! Exciting right? Thanks for the review sweetie :)

And to all other reviewers! It's much appreciated and I will try to acknowledge you as quickly as possible lol!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. How Do You Know Me?

A/N: WOOT I am updating like a FIEND! Lol... much thanks for the reviews, they always help!

I don't know about this one... I hope I'm not moving too fast, but it seems like pretty good timing since I've limited Dianthe's action in the last couple chaps. I hate those fics where they like hate each other, and then all of a sudden they change and are like, "LETS MAKE OUT!" I wanna add some mystery to what happened to her. Let me know if its going to quickly.

Disclaimer: Harry Potternot mine... 'Nuff said.

How Do You Know Me

_I was living my life  
I was living on my own  
Then I felt something weird  
I lost my control_

–Fingertips

"What do you think is with Costa?"

It was a week after their incident in the hallway, and Tom had finally been able to clear his head about it. That is, until his fellow Slytherin, Faris Willins, decided to bring her to his attention.

Tom glanced across the room filled with cauldrons billowing acid green gas. He noticed that she was talking animatedly with her friends, and laughing uncontrollably at something the Gryffindor Quidditch Champion had said. She had already finished her potion, which he noted, seemed almost perfect, except that it needed to be just a hint greener.

"What do you mean?" Tom replied quickly.

Faris grinned at him and spoke again, smoothly. "We've been in school for a week, and she hasn't screamed at you in front of everyone yet. I mean, are you gonna prank her or something?"

"I don't pull pranks," Tom said haughtily, staring down at Faris. "You know that."

Confusion was written everywhere on Faris's somewhat pointy face. Faris had been known to be quite the prankster himself, and prided himself in tormenting the younger students, especially Gryffindors. He was extremely short, so he was lucky to be humorous at the best of times.

"Well, then what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Tom said, exasperated.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to get under her skin. He had insulted her in front of her friends, with which she just shrugged, as her annoying friends came to her rescue. It seemed to be some unwritten agreement that whenever he came to affront her, one of her own minions would say something nasty. Although, it was quite intriguing at first to have girls that he'd never spoken to yell at him, it became old. They would normally come up with the same angry retort, and it tended to bore him. At least when he was angry with Dianthe, it was because she came up with something new to throw at him every time.

"Oh God. You don't think she's stopped hating you all together!" Faris said melodramatically, clutching his heart.

Tom smirked at him. "Hah–that's doubtful, Willins."

"It's just kinda odd to see her ignore you," he said thoughtfully, sucking his quill absentmindedly.

"No shit."

Tom had figured this out a while ago, though he would never let Willins know that. She had finally found a more effective way to torment him. Tom was reluctant to admit it, but it was working. He was unnerved of how well it was working. He wanted to hear something intelligent, and he certainly wasn't getting it anywhere else. He had to break her.

His wand movements were perfect, but the energy he needed to make the spell go right wasn't working well. Tom was perturbed by the creature in front of him. No matter what he did, the spell just didn't seem to work right.

"Crucio!" he hissed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

The creature became stiff and locked in pain for a moment, then slumped back to its original position.

Jotting down the effects in the small, black diary. The classroom was empty, and he was sure to get a weeks worth of detentions if found down here. Again, Tom wasn't phased by this. Only one more year of this, and he would finally be free. Free to do whatever he liked.

_Besides_, he thought convincingly, _it's not like anyone is gonna come down here_.

One could imagine his surprise when the door opened. His eyes widened, as he began shoving things into his pack at a dangerous pace. Millions of thoughts littered his normally clear mind as he shoved the dark magic book in. He prayed it wasn't a teacher. That it was a couple of first years who were lost, or a couple getting ready to engage in relations.

_Please don't let it be Dumbledore... _

"No need to put your stuff away, Riddle." that awfully familiar voice rang into the room, noting a hint of amusement. He immediately stopped shuffling through papers, and looked up, slowly.

_Shit... that's worse than Dumbledore..._

"Costa?"

She waved delicately.

"We need to talk."

Tom sat back down, calmly, even though his mind was still racing. The extra adrenaline didn't seem to want to leave his body. He drummed his fingers against the table nervously. She noticed and smirked at him.

_Stop it_, he thought, immediately resisting the temptation to do anything to show weakness.

"Well Riddle, I didn't see you as the type to keep a diary," she said, eyeing the little black book. (A/N I fucking hated that movie! Lol... sorry... back to the story!)

He snatched the book up, and narrowed his eyes. Oh how he hated her. Especially now when she had something that she could use on him. He wanted to wipe that smirk off her angelic face.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Faris Willins told me," _Damn him_.

"And why would he do that?"

"I told him you had stolen my wand, and that I was going to beat you to a pulp."

Tom smirked. She had a way of keeping him comfortable when she wanted him to be. _That's probably why she has so many friends..._

"That would do it, I suppose."

She sighed softly and leaned back into her chair. She seemed to be examining him. He felt like a freak at the carnival that she was examining. He loathed this feeling unbeknownst to him. She was disgustingly calm as she stared at him. He glared angrily at her, but this only made her grin widen. Sadly, she seemed to think this was a comfortable silence.

Finally she spoke softly.

"So you can do Legilmency?"

This was too much for him to handle. _How did she know?_ She was too smart for her own good. He was infuriated by the way she seemed to know a lot of things about him.

"No, what would give you that idea?" he sneered.

The smile vanished from her face.

"How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

_Now this was more like it._

"How did you know?"

She sighed, finally diverting her eyes from his face. He noticed she looked more tired and forlorn then he'd ever seen her.

"Last year... we were fighting," he rolled his eyes.

"Your gonna have to be more specific then that."

"Shut up. Like I said... we were fighting. You said that no wonder that French guy didn't like me. The thing is... I didn't tell _anyone_ about that. 'Cause it was so embarrassing at the time."

She laughed softly.

Whatever Tom had been expecting, it surely wasn't that.

"You based it on something that trivial? It could've been a guess."

Her eyes shot up. "You never say trivial things unless you know they are true, Tom."

This was getting way too personal. Tom tensed at the sound of his own name. She wasn't allowed to say that. Apparently she'd sensed his sudden revulsion, and quickly rebounded.

"Well... I thought since you owe me for not telling anyone about those books... and now the fact that your practicing curses, unsupervised, in an empty classroom... Maybe you could teach me Legilimency..."

Tom blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And why, may I ask, would you want to learn?"

She smiled mischievously.

"That, I'm afraid, is none of your business."

His temper flared. "How do you expect me to"

"Come on, just give me a couple of lessons."

Tom battled with himself. She annoyed the hell out of him, but if he didn't, she'd probably tell one of the professors everything that had been going on. That would lead to some interesting questions... Plus, he supposed it wouldn't hurt doing something for her. Perhaps she could help him with those curses...

Tom laughed at himself. Yeah right, she'd never get mixed up in that type of thing. What would it hurt? He'd get out of the dormitory for a little while and be able to avoid those younger Slytherins who constantly bombarded him with questions. Truth be told, he was tempted to practice Legilimency a little more for himself as well. He just never was able to find someone to really practice it on.

Voldemort willed him not to.

_Just say no... Call her a mudblood and walk out..._

Tom supposed he could... just this once...

_Say no_.

"Fine," she beamed happily. "But this doesn't make us friends."

"I wouldn't think of it... **Riddle**."

_Riddle... much better._

A/N: Tadaa! REVIEW BITCHES! Lol

Reviewers I'd like ta thank:

ContemporaryManner: Lol, I know they probably didn't have crack, but I just love that saying. Are you on crack? It's all good! Thanks for the props, I like Tom's character.

Gaerwen: I know! I love having strong characters, I get kinda sick of girls who don't exist in books.

Flavagirl: Lol I think we can all relate to Dianthe to a point. Thanks though, I love her too :)

LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. The Origin of the Dark Mark

A/N: Not much on the review front... Maybe bad timing? Hopefully. Well, here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: I... oh why bother?

The Origin of the Dark Mark

Its okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend...

–Yellowcard

Tom Riddle stood in the middle of the Slytherin common room at two o'clock in the morning. Yet, instead of being alone, he was surrounded by four boys. They formed a circle around him, and none of them dared to look up. All had their hands clasped, and were listening to instructions.

"This _will _be done." he said dangerously, eyes flashing.

The boys nodded in unison.

"Yes, sir." they said eagerly, still keeping their eyes glued to their shoes.

"Good. Now get to bed."

They all rustled upstairs, not taking a final look at Tom.

There was a snicker coming from a large, winged chair in front of the fire.

"Why do you always do that to the poor first years?" Faris grinned, turning from his seat to glance at Tom.

Tom shrugged with a bit of a smirk. "Hey, why do things when you have people to do them for you? Besides, their first years. That's why their here."

"To do your dirty work?"

"Sure. Who knows, they may come in handy later in life..."

Faris raised his eyebrows. Tom stared into the fire, contemplating his position. Perhaps they would be useful when he had finally left this miserable life. Still, it had been two weeks after he had bargained Legilimency classes, and he had almost been off the hook. Until she had left him a note the day before, telling him to meet her tonight. God only knows how exactly she had gotten the note to somehow get into the dormitory. That would be the first thing he would figure out.

Dreading that night haunted his mind throughout the day. If only he could find a way to get out of it...

"You're late." she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm the teacher, I'm never late." Tom replied icily.

Dianthe grinned. "That would make me early?"

"Exactly."

"I was just joking you know."

"'Course."

Truth was, he had no idea she had been joking. He'd thought she had actually been angry, and was going to storm out any second. He wasn't accustomed to this kind of banter, only the furious yells that he experienced most of his life. The new concept confused him a bit, but for once, he was happily uncomfortable.

_She tends put me in difficult situations... I don't like it. _He decided, closing the door behind him.

"Lets just do this."

Silence followed. She emptied her bag of the contents, and removed her cloak. A flash of skin caught Tom's eye. Not sexually mind you, but of sudden interest. There was something on her ankle... something black.

"What the hell is that?" Tom pointed down at her leg.

_Is she a cutter? Merlin, I never would've guess that..._

Yet, instead of is becoming an awkward situation, her face contorted slightly. A wave of anger passed through her face as she bent down to her leg and stroked her ankle.

"No need to take that tone, Riddle. Haven't you ever heard of a tattoo?"

Once again, she had pleasantly bewildered him. He stared at the tattoo burned upon her skin. It was a black skull, with a serpent embellished, crawling out of its mouth. He admired it boldly, noting that it is unimaginable and Dianthe Costa actually had a tattoo. It was just so... surreal. Actually, he found the artistic view of the tattoo rather alluring.

She sneered smugly at the amount of time he seemed to be glued to her ankle.

"People don't usually surprise you, huh?"

Tom retorted autonomously, as she had expected.

"True Gyffindor, eh?"

A pink tinge could be seen on her cheeks.

"Oh don't worry about it," Tom said nonchalantly. "I happen to like snakes..."

_A lot_

"Um... business now?" she asked, clutching her wand.

"Okay," Tom plucked his wand from his robes and let it shimmer slightly in the candlelight.

"Now, first thing I'm going to do, is perform Legilimancy on you..."

He a small flicker in her eyes. Was this fear?

"Why do you have to do it to me?" she asked in a higher voice then she normally used. She seemed to be restraining herself to show any fear, but it was starting to deteriorate.

"I want to make sure I can do it well enough."

"No- I don't buy that," she said hurriedly. "You know how to do it."

She was beginning to aggravate him. It was up to him to make up the rules, not her. Yet here she stood before him, dignity and pride in her large eyes. She was squeezing the life out of her wand, biting her lip with such force, Tom wondered if she would draw blood.

"If it helps, I won't go too far into your mind," He murmured, making sure that he didn't come off too friendly. "There's chocolate in my bag..."

Her eyes darted around the room, as if searching for an answer in the many desks and chairs littered near them. She nodded slowly, surprising Tom that she had given in so quickly. He'd surmised as much that she was going to explode. She crossed the room, and stood in front of him, squared up, as someone would prepare for a duel.

"Just, try to keep your mind clear..." Tom said. She gritted her teeth, but never took her eyes off of him.

As he stared into her blue orbs, he said harshly, "_Legilimens!_"

She was sitting nervously under the sorting hat, her eyes shut quite shut, as the hat quickly determined Gryffindor.

She was giggling and kissing Schwartz, her boyfriend from Fifth Year.

She was shrieking at Tom Riddle, her face a brilliant shade of crimson.

The last memory Tom dared to glance upon, was by far the most intriguing.

She was standing in the middle of a kitchen, her face quite damp, with tears streaming steadily down her face. He'd never seen her near crying, yet here she was, her face stricken and contorted in rage. The man standing across from her looked middle aged, _perhaps her father?_ She was screaming harder then he'd ever fathomed she could, her voice hoarse from choking back tears and yelling. She was the ugliest he'd ever seen her, and she only stopped her hysterical blubbering after the man struck her across the face.

"**STOP!**"

His eye flew open to see her face wet yet again. Only this time, he'd been the cause. She was trembling, with an expression of sadness and mingled fury. However, just when she opened her mouth to burst, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_Oops..._ was all Tom could think as her body went limp, and she slumped to the floor.

"FUCK!" he managed to stutter as he dove to the floor next to Dianthe Costa's unconscious figure.

A/N: Not the best... but hey, I didn't get that many reviews for the last one! Hint hint! Naw I'm just kidding, but seriously, I'm much more inclined to update when people review.

By the way... didn't you just love the Dark Mark? Haha!

Gaerwen: I LOVE YOU! Thank you for reviewing :) You are marvelous!

REVIEW PEEZ!


	6. The Apology

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! My computer got all messed up! I'm gonna try to update better now. But thank you soo much for all of the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry... HE'S NOT A SLAVE!

The Apology

_I heard about your regrets.  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
I heard from someone  
That you wish you could  
Set things right between us.  
Well I guess I should have  
Heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have  
Heard of them from you. _

–Dashboard Confessional

"Oh shit, _shit_, **SHIT**!" Tom hissed hopelessly, dropping to his knees on the dirty floor next to Dianthe.

Her face was deathly pale, shimmering softly in the candlelight. He noted vaguely that the perfume she was wearing smelled exactly like Faris's. He prodded her with his wand, muttering any spell that might revive her. Trembling furiously, he threw the wand down and began shaking her violently.

"Costa! COSTA! UmDianthe! DI! Get up!" he yelled loudly, hitting her face lightly.

_Please, please wake up. I swear to God, I'll never do _that_ again..._

It was then, she began hacking. Her voice was cracking in awful blasts of air. She whimpered quietly, clutching her ribs. Tom felt a wave of an another odd emotion. Was he worried about her? No, he merely was worried for himself. He would've been punished incredibly if he had accidently killed her. He wasn't worried for her... he couldn't be.

Her eyes fluttered open, and it was then he realized how immensely close they were. She looked up into his eyes as well, with an expression of pure confusion. Her face was softened, and he couldn't help but appreciate her fairness. She was trembling, and she lifted her hand up to his. He noticed in horror that he hadn't moved his hand from her face when he was slapping her. She wrapped her fingers around his hand, and stared up at him. Her expression changed from sweet confusion to unadulterated rage.

She pushed him in the chest with as much force as she could muster, and pulled herself onto her shaking legs. Holding onto the desk for support, she stared up at him, the color returning to her face. Tom had kept his mouth shut this entire time, but suddenly was overwhelmed by anger. He had just saved her life and she pushes him?

"What the hell!" he said indignantly, twisting his hands as if to rub off her scent.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!" she screamed.

It was then, he noticed that she was crying. Very subtly, she wiped her face, still shaking in fury. Though Tom was tempted to bring her down. To yell that she was an idiot, to ask who that man was. Yet his conscience and slight worry for her well being won out in the end. He snatched the chocolate off the table and walked over to her slowly.

"Here, eat this." he muttered as if he hadn't even heard her.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I asked why the fuck didn't you stop? What is your problem!"

He broke the chocolate apart, his already slim patience waning.

"I didn't mean to break that far. I told you I've never done it to another human before. It wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't your fault!" she exploded. "YOU VIOLATED MY PRIVACY!"

That was it. No more disregarding the anger. She was a mudblood and she was going to get it now.

"YOU ASK FOR ME TO TEACH YOU SOMETHING! I DID IT! I'M SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, BUT DON'T YOU BITCH AT ME ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU ASKED FOR!"

"TOM RIDDLE, DON'T YOU EVER TAKE THAT TONE" she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening.

"Did you just say you were sorry?" she said softly.

"No." Tom replied quickly, rifling through excuses to use.

"Yes, you did."

"Maybe... do you have a problem with that?"

"You've never apologized for anythingin your life,have you?"

Tom stopped, his mouth open. He never had. The first time he'd apologized for something since he could remember... he didn't really mean to. It had been an unconscious decision to say it. Yet here he was, apologizing to a mudblood Gryffindor. He was disgusted with himself.

"No," he admitted, reluctantly.

She sniffed loudly, her anger seeming to dissipate in the room. She snatched up the chocolate and began consuming large chunks of it. She swallowed loudly, eating it greedily. He smiled thinking about how absurd she looked, chewing so unladylike. She slowly pulled the chocolate away from her mouth, ogling up at him.

"What?" he asked, this time he wasn't annoyed. Actually, he was quite entertained by her at this point in time. _I must be still recovering from the Legilimancy_.

"You should smile more." she whispered.

As much as he wanted to wipe the smile off of his face, he felt the utmost comfort for a moment. For a moment, everything was calm. Instead of feeling the usual resentment and anger around her, he loved the fact that her voice was small and meek. The strength she usually harbored was somewhat restrained as she spoke to him.

He grinned wider.

"What do you mean? I smile all the time."

"No, you smirk." she smiled slightly, staring off into space.

"So, who was that guy?"

The man in the memory. An asshole obviously, but perhaps she'd done something to deserve it. Tom didn't quite believe in the beating of women and children, but if someone needed to be punished, he supposed it was a necessity. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. Her eyes darted suspiciously, but he spoke with as much friendliness he could muster.

"Come on... we can't do lessons if you don't trust me."

She sat down reluctantly, but replied in a rather lurid tone. "I don't trust anyone."

He sat next to her, making sure he kept a good distance away from her. The warm moment seemed to have vanished, but curiosity was eating his innards.

"That was my dad," she said to the floor, wringing her hands. She looked way too frail to be Dianthe Costa. The girl he knew was always on her guard, but ever since she'd begun this year, it was like she was a different being. Oddly enough, he missed the hurdles she made him jump over.

He could feel an uncomfortable silence rising. "Look Costa, if you don't wanna talk about this..."

"Ugh Tom why do you have to be so weird?"

He was stricken.

"Did you just call me Tom?"

"Yup..."

"Does that mean I should call you Dianthe?"

She looked up with laughter written on her face.

"Call me Di. No one calls me Dianthe."

Tom's expression was stony. He didn't quite understand why she was suddenly being friendly. He remembered the conversations with the older Slytherins, about how people grew up as they got older. Maybe she was outgrowing him. That couldn't be true. He was the mature one, not her. It wasn't quite fair. He wasn't accustomed to speak civilly to girls, especially Gryffindors.

He put on a false grin, working on his charm.

Voldemort had perfected his charm as he got older...

"I prefer Dianthe."

She made an ugly face.

"Ick don't you dare call me that."

Tom thought vaguely about the thoughts he had invaded. Schwartz, eh?

"So, you and Schwartz broke up?"

She laughed. Not a giggle. She never giggled...

"Yeah, I guess that relationship was a bust. I'm happily single now..."

Suddenly her face lit up. She grinned at the thought she had. Tome braced himself.

"Hey! Is it true that you are datingsome supermodel who already graduated from Beauxbatons?"

Tom snorted disbelievingly. The things people believed...

"Hah, and where would I have met her? At the orphanage?"

"Well that's what everyone is saying." she grinned.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"So, if you don't mind me asking," she began. "Who have you dated? No one from Hogwarts that I know of..."

"It's not worth it." Tom replied, glancing away awkwardly.

"Wait, Tom Riddle has never had a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you alert the media?" he hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry, that was rude..."

They both refused eye contact. Tom was a virgin, obviously. He would be attracted to someone for maybe a second, but they mediocre idiocy would soon turn him off of them. He'd never truly kissed a girl, only once when he was eight. He dragged his fingers through his hair, mussing it horribly. Remembering suddenly how odd it was to be having a normal conversation with someone on an equality level, he stood up.

"I should go," he said quickly.

"Yeah me too." she gathered her things.

Tom hurried, he wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. Whatever had just happened was a side effect from his horrible Legilimancy. He was under the influence of something or other, and he needed to go back to his dormitory.

He turned the knob and wen to leave without a second glace. However, she had one last surprise for him.

"Hey. This was nice."

He turned to look at her. She was standing with a solemn look on her face. Yet she had confusion as well. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. She smiled and shooed him away.

"Go on... Thanks."

Voldemort rolled his eyes scathingly.

"God I was an idiot."

A/N: Not my fav, but I'm making them more civil :) OOH tension!

Reviewers that I love:

Flavagurl: Yeah I put in the Dark Mark just to clue everyone in on how he came to be exactly what he is. Look for more of these little hints, I'm gonna try to put them in throughout the story.

MUAH MUAH! (LOL I love that)

LaLuneNoire: Lol yes he is quite evil, but I love it anyway! Lol true Slytherin power! Haha Thank you soo much I'm honored to be on your favorites list :)

Gaerwen: Gracias chica! I wuv the Dark Mark too!

A/N: I need ideas guys! Let me know :)

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. New Experiences

A/N: Yes I am BAAAAAACK! Hope everyone had a Happy Easter! Or if you don't celebrate Easter... I hope you had a happy SUNDAY:)

Disclaimer: Me? Own this? HAHAHAHAHAHA

New Experiences

_So kiss me hard  
'Cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
You will be back someday  
And this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips will be of service  
To keeping you away._

–Dashboard Confessional

Voldemort felt the world in his Pensieve swirl in dark smoke. He remembered what had happened after that little experience. They had gone on with their separate lives, only acknowledging each other sparingly. She sometimes smile discreetly at him during potions, or let him catch a glimpse of her ankle. He in return would roll his eyes and smirk in a very Slytherin manner. He knew for a fact that she pretended to hate this, but it didn't stop her from doing it every couple of days.

Voldemort was utterly shocked how quickly these memories came to him. After fifty years of working so diligently to forget his childhood, these years came back without a hitch. He hated it. If he hadn't been so foolhardy, he probably could have just ignored her for the Gryffindor mudblood she was. Yet, people tend to clutch dearly to those who understand them. As much as he loathed her, Dianthe Costa seemed to comprehend how he felt at the oddest moments.

_Where is she now though?_ Voldemort wondered, trying desperately to fathom what could have happened. How had she betrayed him? Certainly she must have, what other reason would he have to even speak to a Gryffindor. His curiosity and impatience was aching at his soul. He felt utterly helpless, which he had worked so hard to not feel that emotion ever again. He was the Dark Lord for God's sake! He couldn't be worrying about petty quarrels with some girl from seventh year.

Deciding that enough was enough, he turned to leave and return to his life. He was disgusted with himself to begin with. One cannot dwell on the past. He certainly had to think about Harry Potter and Dumbledore, not this unnatural girl who seemed to haunt his dreams.

Yet, he stopped suddenly, coming face to face with his 17-year-old self.

_What happened to me?_

Giving up all hope of "overcoming" his past without knowing, he sat down in the chair next to Tom.

_Here we go again..._

Tom Riddle was infuriated. He was jabbing a quill into a desk, carving hatred. His wand was setting off angry sparks, though it was two feet away from him. The candles flickered violently, and he was sure that he heard chalk snap in front of him. His eyes were narrowed, his face contorted with annoyance. He looked simply frightening, but he would never let anyone see him like this. His rage had to be contained by his emotionless, somewhat dead exterior.

One could always tell his anger from his eyes.

He saw her waltz and stop just outside the door. "Stupid mudblood," he spat venomously to himself. She was chatting happily with Carter Patil, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. They were halted in the hall, and it was obvious that Patil wasn't keen on leaving her. Though, as Costa always was, she stood independently and not in a simpering flirty way.

"I can't believe you have detention with him." he hissed, and Tom thought vaguely of how much of a gossip he sounded.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not exactly excited about detention either..."

Patil stepped closer to her, invading personal space. To Tom's dismay, she didn't push him away. He curled his fingers into fist, breaking the quill in two.

_Voldemort laughed at his own immaturity._

"If he pulls anything..." he whispered softly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I have handled Tom perfectly fine for six years now on my own, Carter."

"Since when do you call him Tom?"

She rebounded quickly. "I think I've outgrown having childish enemies."

Patil snickered. Tom felt the utter feeling of resentment. He wanted to choke that placid snicker out of his much too pretty neck. Everything about Patil screamed a stereotypical magazine's face. Though Tom denied it thoroughly, he couldn't help but feel the ominous feeling of jealously and intimidation.

"Maybe you have, but that's what I like about you." Patil grinned, showing off every straight tooth.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her cheek, literally. She smiled and patted his shoulder reluctantly.

"I'll see you later, Carter."

He shook his head, defeated. Tom watched laughingly, watching the pretty boy walk away. She sighed and seemed to look up to the heavens, dropping her hands. She pushed into the room, and he distinctly heard her mutter, "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

She jumped, clutching her chest. He smirked at the sight of her in a weak position. It seemed to be happening more, since they had begun speaking to each other with obedience. She stared at him, the way she always did, as if she was examining how he was feeling. He detested the way she did this, paid attention to the details. No one else surveyed him like she did, and as most of us react to unfamiliar things, he avoided it.

That's why she's pretty good at Legilimency.

True, they hadn't truly done that since the first time. But they studied it carefully, and she adapted the basics marvelously. They had been caught in the classroom, unsupervised, after hours by Professor Weasley, a redheaded Herbology teacher. He had found them with their wands out, and immediately figured they were dueling. Their rivalry was famous, especially with the teachers. Dumbledore had, had the fabulous idea to give them detention together, cleaning the Transfiguration classroom. Though it was mainly coincidence that they were caught, Tom still blamed Dianthe entirely.

_There you go,_ Voldemort cheered inwardly. _It was all her dirty blood's fault._

She smoothed her hair, like a cat who had frizzed out.

"You scared the hell out of me."

Tom restrained his anger. He couldn't let her think that he envied Patil. He was sure he didn't. It was just puberty that was making these feelings happen. Costa was still untouchable and insane, he was sure...

"So, dating Patil eh?" he said, as mellow as he could.

She suddenly had a distinctly ugly look on her face.

"I don't know. I guess that depends..." she shrugged.

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Depends on what?"

She was getting exasperated, he could tell. That familiar twitch on her forehead when he aggravated her had begun shaking.

"None of your concern, Tom."

"It's the least you could tell me," Tom argued. "Being, that it's your fault we're in detention!"

"_Excuse me?"_ she asked dangerously.

"You heard me... _Costa_." he added, knowing that this would anger he even more.

"Urgh! You arrogant prat!" she shrieked. Just like old times he supposed...

Just then, Professor Dumbledore happened to walk in.

"Ah, hello there Miss Costa," his blue eyes twinkled.

Both Tom and Voldemort snorted in disgust.

_I guess some things never change._

She flushed a shade of brilliant fuchsia. "Hello Professor..." she muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore smiled.

Damn his dumb friendliness.

"Hello, sir," Tom said with fake respect.

"Now, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll make this quick." Dumbledore rambled on, Dianthe keeping her eyes locked on him. Tom began to zone out. "The sponges and cleaning supplies are in the cabinet by the door. You are to stay here until 10 o'clock, and then proceed straight to your dormitories. Is that clear enough?"

"Yes sir." they said in unison, however one voice seemed much more accommodating.

"Fantastic," Dumbledore smiled. "I'll be seeing you two later."

With a swish of his robes, he rushed out the door.

Dianthe hurried across the room and began taking out the cleaning supplies. Tom sat lazily, not moving yet, but letting his eyes follow her. She looked exhausted, and quite average today. She worn less make up, and Tom couldn't help but wonder if that was because she really was dating Patil. Not that he cared, mind you. In fact, why was he staring at her in the first place?

"So do you want to do desks, or the board?" she said, interrupting the thoughts that were probably forbidden.

"Board," he replied, standing finally.

She leaned over to hand him the rag, and he noticed her expression was unreadable. He was always able to read people's emotions, a talent that Legilimency seemed to help him with. However, she looked curious, and her eyes were rather large today, accentuated by the dark circles underneath them.

Tom had been used to Muggle cleaning, since he lived in an orphanage. He washed the board rapidly, wanting to finish as quickly as possible, and maybe get in another lesson for her. The anger that he had with her seemed to dissipate fast, since she spoke no more about their little quarrel.

He let his thoughts wander while cleaning. She was usually more talkative with him, but today it seemed as if they were sharing a comfortable silence. She was different today, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Softer maybe. After their little outburst, she'd lessened her spark. Actually, she seemed almost indifferent and friendly. He supposed it was because he was spending more time with her. She actually seemed... human.

Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing.

He finished in record time. Mildly pleased with himself, he turned around.

"I'm done," he said lamely. She looked up. She was on her hands and knees, cleaning underneath an ancient desk.

"Already!" she asked, obviously shocked.

He nodded, noticing that she wasn't even halfway done with the numerous desks. He knew that she would never swallow her pride and dignity and ask him to help her out. He thought how entertaining it might be to just watch her work. For once, it didn't seem too fun. Instead, he bent down and snatched up a sponge.

"I don't really need help!" she snapped.

"Hey, I can get this done faster then you, trust me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've had a lot of practice." Tom replied, not wanting to get into the conversation about the orphanage yet again.

"Oh yeah, those bastards." she spat evilly. Tom was pleasantly surprised on how negatively she responded to his childhood. He kneeled down next to her, underneath the same desk. After a few moments of the cherished comfortable silence, Tom finally put into words what was annoying him.

"So... why didn't you kiss Patil?"

Her eyes shot up. She snickered slightly and replied. "I see you have been spying on me, Tom."

"You just happened to be in my line of vision, Dianthe."

"Urgh stop calling me that. Call me Di."

"I told you I prefer Dianthe. Your lucky that you have a good name."

He thought bitterly of being named after his dismal Muggle father.

She smiled. "Have you ever kissed someone, Tom?"

As much as he refused to answer this question. As embarrassing as it was... she'd have the permission to torment him about it forever. However, he shook his head in response, lowering his eyes and working even harder on a piece of gum stuck underneath the desk.

Her eyes widened. "Never?"

"Nope." Tom answered haughtily.

She'd been working on the same spot on the desk for their entire conversation. Tom rolled his eyes. He leaned in, coming rather close to her, but he didn't seem to notice. The perfectionist in him wanted to remove that spot that she had been working so lazily on. So, you can imagine how shocked he was when she leaned into him as well, but for a very different reason.

She brushed his lips with her own very gently. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she'd been anticipating this. Tom wondered wildly when he gave her that signal... He tensed up immediately, not knowing what exactly to do. He didn't want to kiss her. She drove him insane, and made him question things that he had already had a stand on. Out of sheer confusion and shock, he pushed her away from him, as gently as he could muster. Though, it was a firm push.

She fell on her behind from the kneeling position that she had been in. Her face became a purplish color, and she smiled sadly. She laughed softly and foolishly in an attempt to make the situation less awkward. He was still staring at her with a look of mingled surprise and bewilderment, but not disgust or anger. She shook her head and stared down, sputtering some explanation to what just happened.

"Oh God... um... I thought you were... leaning..."

"Yeah... I was just gonna clean that..." Tom said as well, with continued abashment.

Suddenly he felt another emotion that he certainly hated feeling. Regret. He realized that against it all... he wanted to kiss her. Tom was not one to give into the urges of a teenage boy. He wasn't sure if he had enjoyed it. Then again, ever since she started screwing things up for him, he hadn't been really definite on many things.

"Sorry... That was so stupid... I-" she began.

But she was cut off. Tom snatched her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back into the kiss roughly. Her eyes were wide with surprise at first, but she seemed to close them rather quickly. He latched onto the back of her neck, his nails digging into her flesh. To his utter surprise, she kissed him back, hungrily. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and was clutching his chest heatedly. He noticed that she seemed almost angry that they were kissing. He hated the fact that he wasn't experienced in this department. He felt empowered by her, for once she was letting him take lead, instead of battling him for control. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer against him. She was unnaturally warm, and she tensed slightly at his cool touch. The kiss was greedy for him, but he noticed that he must not have been the only one feeling this way. He enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling of her skin upon his own. Although he was going against his inhibitions, he loosened his grip in her neck and lessened his pressure, kissing her tenderly.

It wasn't until he felt her hands caressing his face softly that he felt his brain screaming at him to stop. It was too personal for them. He was sure of it. Pulling away, he didn't dare look at her.

Voldemort's mouth hung open in horror. His body felt numb. He shivered slightly at the sight of him actually kissing someone so innocent.

_How could I forget that?_

A/N: This one was pretty long, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope its not too sappy, because that is what I'm trying to stop from happening. Not too much fluff for those two.

Next chapter, we get to learn a little more about the makings of Voldemort. :)

Reviewers I love:

Gaerwen: Thank you! Lol I like having them be kinda calm :) Such a denial relationship they have...

Flavagurl: Thanks! Lol I'm interested in Tom being single too ;) oh so sexy! Alas... it's quite sad that we get attached to people in books hahahaha. Thanks I'm really trying to portray Tom as a bit more realistic and not as evil to the core like some.

MUAH MUAH!

ContemporaryManner: HAHA nice pun there! I tried to put a little more of Voldemort's impute in this chappie! Hope you liked it. Aw thanks for the props on Dianthe! I love her too :)

Read and Review BITCHES!

Peez?

LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. I Hate You

Disclaimer: I only own Dianthe, which is QUITE an accomplishment if I do say so myself! ;)

I Hate You

_"No, you've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong."  
All wrong  
All wrong  
But you've got me_

Tom's mind was racing uncontrollably. He blinked hard, as if trying to wake up from a rather haunting dream. Alas, she was still sitting next to him with an expression of bewilderment, biting her lip furiously. She touched the back of her neck with her long, slightly masculine fingers. Tom wondered uncertainly if he had hurt her. Yet his questions were answered when he saw an amused smile flash across her face.

She let out a low whistle, which irritated Tom. He prayed she would just say something, considering she was the one who had done this... _action_ before. Perhaps he had missed the day they handed out pamphlets about this situation...

Voldemort willed Tom to say _something_. He felt the pangs of sympathy for his teenage self. He could barely take this shrieking silence.

_Say something, you dolt!_

"Wow..." he turned to look at her. Her eyes had a faraway air to them, as if she was daydreaming. She turned to face him as well, but instead of being dignified and mature, as he had expected her to be, she burst out laughing.

A loud, appreciative laugh was billowing from her chest. Tom raised his eyebrows, trying to maintain the icy expression that he usually portrayed.

"And _what_, may I ask, is so funny!" Tom asked, in a rather frigid tone that surely didn't depict the miserable knot that had formed in his stomach.

She grinned. "The _look_ on your face, Tom... priceless!" A new wave of hilarity seemed to consume her as she doubled over.

Voldemort's body was encased in anger and fury. She had no right to _laugh_ at him! Wherever she was, she was going to pay dearly.

Tom just stared at her, speechless, as he watched her guffaw, with no shame. In some way, he wished he could let go as she did. She never felt any shame in revealing her emotions. That was what intrigued him the most. Although he was quite confused, not to mention his utter embarrassment from the whole situation, he felt an inch of pride from making her laugh. At least, he hoped it was pride.

"Oh, I wish all the girls in our school could see that look!" she continued, breathing heavily.

"And, why would you want that?" he asked, reluctantly amused.

She touched the small beauty mark on her cheek. Another imperfection on her face.

"I suppose to show that your actually human..." she replied, staring at him cautiously, as if not wanting to offend him. That didn't make much sense to Tom, considering that she had never seemed to worry about his feelings before this.

Tom had always prided himself in being able to hide his emotions. He raised his eyebrows at Dianthe, and she smiled happily at him. Shockingly enough, he felt himself grin and chuckle loudly. A split second later he had covered his mouth to smother the incredible feeling in his stomach. Cursing himself in horror, he thought about turning into some sloppy Gryffindor. His eyes were wide, praying to God that she hadn't noticed.

Voldemort was revolted at the many signs of weakness in himself. Since when did he chuckle, instead of his maniacal laugh? Willing Tom to take control of the situation, he leaned forward to watch closely, and hiss words that he knew the boy could not hear.

"Come on... People fear to speak your name! Get some dignity!"

Yet Tom was obviously thwarted yet again, when Dianthe stuck her fist in her mouth to deaden the sound of more snickers.

"Will you stop that!" Tom finally yelled, irritated.

_Nice job, now hit her with a curse._

She stopped immediately, and opened her mouth to retort angrily. He had expected this, so instead, he stood abruptly cutting her off in another rant, full of rage. Sure, he'd snapped at her before, but he had never actually yelled at her. He hadn't dared to show her his true emotions, yet it seemed she had already burrowed into his brain.

_I hate her for that..._

"Oh sure! Sure you think your so clever, don't you!" he yelled, letting out seventeen years of pent up anger, which had been searching aimlessly for an outlet. Funny how those closest to us receive the most backlash.

"WHAT IS _WITH_ YOU? DO YOU FIND IT HUMOROUS PUTTING PEOPLE IN AWKWARD SITUATIONS! DO YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A _SNEAKY_ LITTLE SWINE AND YOU FIGURE OUT MY _PRIVATE_ BUSINESS, MEANS THAT YOU KNOW ME? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE! MY THOUGHTS? WHAT I WANT TO DO WHEN I LEAVE THIS DAMN SCHOOL? WHICH, ODDLY ENOUGH, I'D ENJOY IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

Voldemort was cheering inwardly, though he'd never show his utter enjoyment in watching the dark side of his teenage self.

Tom breathed in, marking the beginning of another rant.

"I was ready! I was ready to be the person I really am! You-you know nothing! I don't show any emotions, because, GUESS WHAT? I don't _feel_, Dianthe! I _refuse_ to feel anything but one emotion... I HATE YOU! I hate you, do you hear me? Why did you have to suddenly change and take sudden interest in learning from me? Why couldn't you stay thinking that I am the unsufferable prat that you knew last year? You still won't tell me why you wanted to learn Legilimency! What, do you want to poke around in other people's brains? I wouldn't put it past you! God, I hate you..."

She had remained silent during this entire speech. He was still muttering over and over, an awful face of resentment, and numbness.

"I hate you... I hate you... I hate you..."

She stood up and looked into his face. Tom noticed she was quite tall, but he was taller. Sure that he was superior, it didn't feel quite as great as it used to.

He was sure she was going to slap him. He was ready. He didn't turn his face from her and kept repeating the same words over and over.

"I hate you... I hate you... I _hate_ you..."

She was trembling. Not of fear, mind you. He didn't think she was capable of fear. Something that could take it's toll if she was not careful. She raised her arms, but instead of shrieking at him, she clutched him around the waist. He tried to push her away childishly, but she latched onto him tightly, burying her face under his neck.

"Stop... Let go... please, God let go..." he wanted to stop pleading.

Voldemort wanted him to stop as well...

He felt himself shaking uncontrollably. It was too many different experiences all at once that were taking a huge impact on his body and mind. He let his arms fall hopelessly by his sides, but hissed into her hair.

"_I hate you_."

She shivered slightly, but otherwise showed no emotion. When she finally spoke, her voice was quivering.

"You made your piece, and now it's my turn." she inhaled deeply. She smelled faintly of rose water and cologne. He hated that about her too, he decided.

"I don't find enjoyment in being nosy, nor do I think I am a... what did you say? 'Sneaky little swine'? I wanted to learn Legilimency because I wish to break into my father's mind. To know when he's lying to me. To be prepared. You think you're the only one with problems, Tom? No, I don't know you. Hell, I couldn't even begin to explain why you are so moody, or why you trust no one, or why you just kissed me over there. I have gotten over the last few years, since I have realized that I only want to loathe one person in my life. I will _not_ apologize for kissing you _back_

and revealing different feelings to you. I _want_ to know you, Tom. I doubt I ever will, but, you know something?..."

Tom could barely bring himself to answer her. He stood, rigid, feeling this odd position of her wrapping her arms around him. Far from comfortable, he forced himself to refuse her. He forced himself to think of anything but her. Yet, her alluring... _nerve _to talk back to him, always saved her in the end. She pulled herself up to him, pressing her lips against his ear, to make sure he heard her correctly. Oh and he did...

"I _hate_ you right back." she whispered, tightening her hold upon him.

Evidently she had said the correct words. Tom felt almost comforted by these soft whispers of resentment and fear. Then again, he was most accustomed to angry emotions as opposed to the loving feeling that most people felt after a moment of intimacy. She had buried her face in his chest, as if refusing eye contact. Tom was grateful for this, eye contact did not seem like a fantastic idea at this time. He glanced down at her hung head, so he could only look at her hair. A dull, thick brown, which she probably hadn't brushed since lunch break.

After a few moments, she broke away, and began cleaning in silence. Tom bent down to help, but taking his time, and soaking in the hour of blessed silence that had followed. He cherished the moments of the absence of small talk. He was sure that she knew this, and hated her for it as well. What seemed like two minutes, turned to an hour, and when at last, the rags had been thrust into the buckets, the room was gleaming.

"Oh wow... it's 9:45," she broke the silence thoughtfully, checking her watch.

Tom examined her carefully. Was that regret in her eyes? Impossible.

Voldemort had gone into a state of angry shock. He was befuddled at what he was seeing, and surely didn't trust himself to believe, or speak of what he had just witnessed.

"Well, we should probably go." she said as nonchalantly as possible. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

She cracked a smile, and he could see some mascara smudged underneath her eyes.

"It wasn't too bad, I suppose." Tom replied, gathering up this things, and getting ready to walk out the door without another word. She had her bag stretched over her shoulder, but she was still looking at him sweetly. Her look made him feel extremely self conscious, but he wouldn't let her know. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction.

He began to push past her, but she snatched his hand and forced him to face her. He did, all energy drained from his already deathly pale face.

She brushed her lips against his, tenderly this time, as opposed to the hellish kiss they had been exposed to before. It was a small peck, but she smiled at him and straightened herself.

Looking at him, full in the eyes, she said clearly, "Good night, Tom."

How he hated her for it!

A/N: Thanks for the review Gaerwen! You are the BEST!

Next chapter... Death Eaters and how the name Voldemort came to be!

REVIEW PLEASE! (I miss you guys! And yes I am a review WHORE!)

LOVE YOU ALL


	9. Voldemort?

A/N: Oh wow, I was on such a roll on the reviews, and now I've hit a drought. Special thanks to Gaerwen for sticking by me! Lol

Disclaimer: Hah... I wish

Voldemort?

_Knock me down, her hair is brown, her eyes are big and blue  
A thunderbolt that turned this Mad Dog to a puppy at a petting zoo  
I'm in love with the girl in the other room  
Ten feet away, but I hit the moon  
With glitter in the air, it's so easy to see  
That she's gotta marry someone and it might be me.  
_–Ludo

The rise of Grindelwald was well known to everyone in Hogwarts. Fresh gossip was amidst in the Great Hall, as the students passed the Daily Prophet around, talking loudly. The bewitched sky was cloudy and gray, twinkling down to the teenagers rushing around to different house tables, whispering excitedly.

Tom marched into the Great Hall, his head high as always. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables turned to look at him. The Slytherins... pride and selfish dignity to have him in their house radiated from the table. The Gryffindors... loathing and pretend indifference. A paranoid thought ran through Tom's mind. _Do they know? Did she tell?_

Apparently not, since they soon turned away from staring. Tom rolled his eyes, chiding himself for being so irrational. Of course they didn't know. He slipped into his usual seat next to Faris, who was reading an article, while biting his fingernails. He leaned over to Tom and began whispering worriedly as well.

"It says Grindelwald and his followers just raided Hogsmeade... and according to this he's heading towards Hogwarts!"

People around him cringed and the table erupted in scared hisses.

"You don't think he'd come _here!_"

"What do you think the teachers are going to do?"

"Five people... _DEAD_!"

Tom snatched the paper from Faris. Ridiculous! There was no way that an extremely dark wizard was going to invade Hogwarts. It didn't make any sense.

"Oh come on," he scoffed. "You don't actually believe this rubbish, do you?"

Faris raised his eyebrows.

"I'm guessing you don't?"

"Nope. I'd like to stick to the facts, thank you." Tom said coldly, piling pancakes on his plate.

Faris sighed and began conversing with some third year named Theodore Nott, who seemed so excited that a seventh year was talking to him, he agreed with everything Faris said.

Tom, taking advantage of everyone being distracted, scanned the Gryffindor table. Seeing the usual suspects, he searched for her carefully. Finally letting his eyes rest onto the tall brunette, he noticed that she glanced at the paper that was passed to her, merely handed it to the girl next to her. She took a sip of orange juice and glanced up to catch him. She smiled discreetly and bit her lip as if intimidating him. He snickered inwardly, leaning back in his chair, and examining the rest of the Great Hall.

However, about ten minutes later, he heard a familiar yell. Yes, he had caused that yell before. He felt his stomach drop. His eyes darted back to Dianthe, who had jumped out of her seat and turned to face Patil. Patil must've surprised her somehow. He was laughing hysterically, and she grinned sheepishly and laughed again. Tom had a sudden wave of envy. He'd never be able to make her that happy, or help her reputation. Hell, they still hated each other, he reminded himself.

Patil put his hand on the small of her back, but Tom convinced himself that he didn't care. If she enjoyed Patil, why had she even bothered kissing him? Why had she bothered meeting him every night since then? It must have been at least a month since that night in detention, but Tom was still doubtful that she had an inkling of feelings for him. He didn't care... if she wanted to flirt with Patil, it was her business he supposed. He swore he didn't care.

However, she must've cared, for a flash of anger glimmered through her eyes, and she gathered her things and bolted out of the Great Hall. Patil looked like he was going to follow, but was quickly restrained by another simpering Gryffindor, who actually was probably better looking then Di. Tom glanced at her out of curiosity. The blonde girl, he decided, was extremely pretty, and it seemed as if Patil agreed, for he sat down next to her.

Tom placed his fork on the table.

"I'll see you later." he said to Faris, but he did not wait for a reply.

He didn't exactly know where to find her, but he paused in the hallway. He knew they had Potions together first period. She was always trying to improve her grades in that class, being absentminded at times. Figuring it was worth a try, and that if she wasn't there, he would at least be able to stay for class, he sped down to the dungeons.

Creaking open the door, as to refrain from disturbing her, he saw her bent over, working on a piece of parchment. She'd tied up her hair, and he could see tiny scratches on the flesh of her neck. They were from two nights ago, he was sure of it. Smirking at his own, branding if you will, he crept up behind her. She didn't seem to hear him, so he let his fingers, ever so softly, caress the torn skin.

She shivered with rage. "Carter! If you touch me once more I swear I'll-" but her voice cracked when she turned around, apparently not expecting the heir of Slytherin to be standing before her, smirking like a maniac. Her mouth hung open, and a flush rose to her high cheeks. She bit her lip, an awful habit that Tom had unfortunately grown accustomed to.

"Please continue, I'd love to hear what you'd do to Patil," Tom said sarcastically, letting his usual Slytherin demeanor slip out, wondering vaguely if she'd catch him for it.

She smirked back._ Damn I must be rubbing off on her_. "I'm touched that you followed." she said, just as sarcastically.

"Didn't feel like eating, so I thought I'd irritate you."

"Sure," she winked. Honestly she was the only girl he knew that would seriously wink.

"So what's that?" he changed the subject, pointing at the sheet of parchment she had been working so diligently on.

"Oh, um... it's stupid..." she went to hide it, but he was quicker. Snatching it from in front of her, he let his eyes scan over the paper.

"It's something my muggle friends used to do..." she muttered, cringing expectantly at his reaction.

Tom read the parchment, understanding immediately what she was doing, but didn't understand the point.

**Dianthe Lamya Costa**

**I am Lady Notatecash**

"Lamya, eh?" he snickered.

She snatched the parchment away. "Oh shut up!"

Her face brightened. She pulled him down to sit next to her. Tom was mildly interested in what she was planning on doing. Though she disappointed him by beginning to write his own name upon the paper.

"How do you spell your middle name?"

"Oh come on. There's no way I'm doing this."

She glared at him. Shrugging slightly, he thought to himself, _Oh... why not_?

"M-A-R-V-O-L-O." he replied, surrendering to her. He knew she enjoyed having control over him every once in a while. Not that he minded much. He'd gotten over the initial shock of competing with someone for dominance.

"Marvolo?" she asked. "And you laughed at Lamya!"

"Lets just get over this..." he sighed. He'd rather be either studying something with her, or giving into the urges of teenagers. Not playing these childish games.

"Alright, alright, cheer up." she pushed a lock of hair from his eyes. Tom shook it out purposely, seeing if it would annoy her. She knew better, ignoring him as she muttered under her breath. Tom waited impatiently for another few minutes, every once in a while trying to peek over her shoulder, but she batted him away. Finally she snapped her fingers and grinned at Tom.

"Okay! Your name is... Lord Voldemort..." she burst out laughing.

"That's ridiculous!" Tom scoffed haughtily. Imagine, Voldemort? It sounded absolutely preposterous to him. This immature game was annoying him to the nth degree. He touched her neck affectionately, initiating intimacy, but she wasn't having any of it now.

"Now, my _Lord_, class should be starting soon..." she teased, still grinning.

"Quit calling me Lord!" he snapped.

"Would you prefer _Voldemort_?" she clutched her heart in mock fear.

"If you must call me that, I'll have to call you... what was it?" he grabbed the parchment. "Lady _Notatecash_? Now would you like me to say that to you while you are with your dear little Gryffindor friends?"

Instead of becoming angry, she simply chuckled again. "As long as I can call you Voldemort..."

He hissed softly. Damn her. He raked his hands through his hair, waiting for her to come to her natural self. She soon did, and began examining him as she normally would when bored. He was used to most of her habits, but it still was beyond him that someone could take such an interest in him. Suddenly, the gossip in the Great Hall came to his mind.

"So I suppose you heard about Grindelwald?" he said nonchalantly, glancing at her expression.

"I sure did..." she replied, for once tearing her face from his own. He found it odd that she would do such a thing, especially since she was normally so straightforward.

"What do you think about it?" he asked intently.

She shrugged, and hastily began searching through her things aimlessly.

"Well, you must have an opinion." he continued interrogating her.

"I don't," she replied shortly. "Can we get off this subject, please? I heard all about it this morning."

"Are you scared?"

She didn't respond. The way she ignored him was almost unbearable. He felt a tight knot forming in his chest, but he tried to restrain himself from yelling. He was getting better at that, he supposed.

Suddenly she placed her hand upon his own. He resisted the temptation to pull his hand away, since he wasn't accustomed to affection on this level. Sure they kissed, but the way she put her hand on his was pleading. Hope and fear radiated from her, and this struck Tom as odd, and he was, as much as he hated to admit it, scared of this.

"I won't leave you, okay?" she said softly.

Tom stared at her. This random act of affection was surreal. She seemed to have gone insane, but her Legilimency skills had improved drastically. She knew that he had worried about her leaving. Tom didn't admit it to himself often, but he enjoyed her company. Sure she was going to leave him hopeless, like most people he developed relationships with, he refused to believe that he cared too much for her. He soaked in her lovely equality to himself.

"Swear it." he replied, sure that she would do nothing of the sort.

"I swear." she said immediately, squeezing his hand for added point.

_Ah but she lied,_ a little voice inside Voldemort's head began chiding.

A/N: okay this was really a little too sappy for my taste, but it was NEEDED. You will see later in the story that all of this was VITAL! Urgh... I'm ready for the criticism... but please review anyway!

Gaerwen, I think you're the only one left! Ah well love ya anyways!

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Of Potion Ingredients and Secrets

A/N: Okay, the sap is nearly over! Back to the fun stuff!

Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own em

Of Potion Ingredients and Secrets

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

–Damien Rice

Voldemort felt the pensieve whirl yet again. He was growing rather used to this, and was becoming quite impatient. What did all of this nonsense have to do with him? What did she do? As much as he was confused, he couldn't deny the curiosity that kept him watching his teenage self during his, well somewhat content days. Sure, Tom wasn't exactly ecstatic, but he did notice that the boy seemed to be letting his emotions show a little more then comfortable for him. Voldemort chided himself for being so immature at that time.

He felt himself sitting now, in the dungeons yet again, but this time, it was spring. The flowers had bloomed outside the window, and he guessed it must've been a couple of months from the promise she had made. He berated himself for even believing her, for that moment. At first he was sure he was alone in the room, but his thoughts were interrupted by the voice that haunted his dreams, which he had grown to hate.

"Hm... that's odd..." she muttered, leaning over a cauldron billowing with turquoise smoke.

Voldemort spun around from staring out the window. He noticed her with a puzzled expression on her face. He soon saw Tom shuffling through his precious diary, as if searching for answers.

"What?" Tom asked, obviously aggravated for being interrupted, looked up from the small book.

"It should have thickened by now..." she frowned, her brow furrowed. It was obviously the weekend, since all of the younger students were outside, basking in the sunlight. The elders must have been in Hogsmeade, Voldemort noted, since the adolescents sitting by the lake looked like... well children.

Tom snatched up a bottle and put exactly three drops into the potion. Instantly, it became glutinous, sticking to the spoon with which she had been stirring. He seemed to have an aloofness about him, as he stalked about the room, still flipping through the black book. He murmured under his breath incoherent words, nibbling his lip in concentration.

"You do _know_ that one mistake will ruin the entire potion." he said scathingly, still searching in the book.

"Well, I figured, considering that this is highly advanced." she replied, her intelligence getting away with her. "But, if you think I'm going to start _all_ over if we screw this up, you've got another thing coming."

"Well, it shouldn't happen as long as you don't screw anything up." he said sharply.

"Okay, what the hell are you looking for?" she finally snarled, losing her patience. She had learned to try and withhold some temper, but Tom saw that he had burned her fuse to the breaking point. Not in the mood to argue with her, he surrendered his information.

"I wrote down the next segment in here!" he said exasperated. They had spent the last month working on this blasted potion that would help them both immensely. The point was to be able to morph into any shape they desired. Dianthe assumed that it was just an outlet for intelligence, but Tom very much doubted that he'd change back into Tom Riddle once the transformation was complete. He enjoyed the fact that he would be able to leave this horrid stage in life, and rise up to the occasion. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the next procedure...

Di stirred obediently, but still refused to speak with him on such a short temper. Tom didn't mind much at the moment, she could stay in this sulky silence as long as she wished. He prodded a page with his wand, and magically the words appeared. If Tom had been normal, he might've been giddy. Still, he sighed in relief and read the next words to her.

"Alright... we need..." his heart dropped. "Powdered unicorn horn... _shit_."

_That won't come cheap._

She threw her hands up hopelessly. "Fuck! Ugh..." she uttered curse words that made her extremely unattractive. Tom raised his eyebrows at her, but she didn't stop her from letting her feelings out.

"Great... just great... I am not stealing from Professor Meister again! He already suspects me for the veela hair! Nope... no way!" she said, taking the cauldron off of the fire, letting it cool.

"Okay! We'll just have to find another way to get it!" he grumbled, not exactly surprised that they wouldn't be able to steal another ingredient from the Potion Master's storage. Who, oddly enough, was a bit of a git where Tom was concerned.

They sat in silence, both thinking of a way to get the horn.

"You think we could get it in the forest?" Tom asked thoughtfully... Killing a unicorn wouldn't be too hard.

"There is no way I'm killing an animal that innocent!" she said haughtily.

"Calm down! It was just a suggestion!"

"Oh fine," she said in a reluctant tone. "I'll steal it next time we go to Hogsmeade..."

Tom smirked.

"Good, let's go."

"Now!" her eyes widened.

"'Course."

Tom stood stiffly against the stone wall of Honeydukes, the new candy shop in which tons of students were raiding. They had agreed to meet there, and he did not doubt for a minute that she would fail. She had yet to fail at anything, and Tom had full confidence. Her quick hands and almost scary way of deceiving people was uncomparable. He waited impatiently, checking his watch every thirty seconds.

Suddenly he saw her, grinning mischievously with her hand tucked under her robe. He would have stolen it himself, but the enjoyment she derived from stealing permitted him to let her. She strolled casually up to him, a grin plastered on her small mouth. He sighed in relief, smirking slightly.

"Easy?" he asked.

"As pie." her smile widened.

Voldemort stared at the first person who would have gladly done whatever he had requested. The keyword was requested. He knew, somehow, that this girl would have refused to do anything if he tried to force her. Yet, that was what made her charming to him as a teenager. Now however, it only was an annoyance to him. Trained minds have a hard time seeing the clarity that we have when we are untainted.

Tom squeezed her shoulder, forcefully. To most, this would seem like a hostile move, but Dianthe knew it was simply his way of showing affection. She pocketed the horn, eyes darting suspiciously.

"Alright then. Let's go." he said quickly, beginning to walk back to the castle.

Dianthe cleared her throat. "I don't think so Tom! We should get a butterbeer while we're here."

Tom spun around. _What did she think? They were playing? _She was obviously very mistaken.

"We are going to go finish what we started." he commanded, Voldemort felt a surge of pride for him.

"Well, I would think you would at least take you girl-erm... friend for a drink!" she said uncertainly at first, but seemed to rebound herself well. "Especially after what I just did!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "So your saying that I _owe_ you, is that it?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

She shrugged. "Do what you want, but I'm going to go get a drink."

Urgh how he hated the way she'd do that. Act indifferent to something that she wanted him to do. She had given up trying to make him do something, but by pretending she didn't care made Tom wish to prove himself. He scoffed, as he hated losing.

"Fine." he said with spite. "We'll get something, since you obviously _really_ want to."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Right now, he could be brewing success. He remembered the way the book had said to brew the Comutatus Potion. It would change the drinker to any form they wished, depending on the last ingredient added. However, the consequences were incredible, since there would be no turning back once he had drank it. He pondered on what exactly he'd want to turn out to be. Then, he contemplated on what Dianthe would want to be. Oddly enough, he was concerned about that. He wasn't sure if he really wanted her to change.

They sat in the crowded bar, receiving many stares from surrounding students. It was a rare occasion that people saw Tom Riddle and Dianthe Costa enjoying a drink together. Although rumors milled that they were together, many denied such ideas. Yet, they saw the two, not exactly flirting or acting like a couple, but whispering as if they had a forbidden secret.

"People are staring... aren't you worried about being seen with me?" Tom asked facetiously, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

She turned around and glared at the closest spectator. They quickly broke the eye contact and pretended to resume speaking with their party.

"I've been seen with worst, Tom." she sneered.

A piece of hair was sticking up at the crown of her head. It was annoying Tom, feeling the type A personality he exhibited. Not thinking clearly, he combed it flat with his fingers. A gasp was heard throughout the room.

"Oh come on!" Tom said, agitated. "Will you idiots grow up!"

However, something drew all of the attention away from the unlikely couple. The door of the room burst open, letting the sounds of shrieks and cries from outside leak into the bar, filling Tom's ears. A man, or at least what he thought was a man, was looming in the doorway, not at all perturbed by the pain that his accomplices were creating outside.

His face was horribly distorted, as if he had been severely burned in a fire. His eyes, black and somewhat like dark, empty tunnels. He was short and stocky, and held a black, shiny wand in his right hand. His hair was fair, but it was easy to see that this man was probably balding. He sneered angrily, making almost everyone cringe as his monsterous features curled and twisted maniacally. Tom shot a glance at Dianthe, but she had her mouth hanging open, in a silent scream. Tears were pooling on her lids, and she looked more frightened and inferior then he had ever seen her.

Voldemort was beside himself, as if someone was watching the climax of a movie. He knew that man at the door. He knew what exactly he was.

When the being spoke at the door, his voice was harsh, as if he was a heavy smoker, or hadn't used his voice in years and years.

"Reality check for my dear Dianthe Lamya Costa."

A/N: SCREW THE SAP! We got the action back baby! AHAHAHA sorry I'm really hyper and psyched about writing the next couple of chapters.

Also another question... I'm in a bit of a pickle! I dunno if I should change the rating to R and include a scene with "profanity" As much as I could just go on with the story without it... the pervy side of me kinda wants to write about Tom sexually... Let me know, okay?

Reviewers I love:

Gaerwen: Haha yes I know it was quite sappy, but I'm over it now. Lol on to the good stuff, eh? Thanks for the review as always. Love ya!

Flavagurl: I missed you! I know I wanna kiss Tom as well... ;) quite hot. Let me know what I should include in the next chapter (see above). Thanks for the review! I hope you do it again!

MUAH MUAH!

Review please! I wanna get at least 30 before submitting chappie 11!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Dianthe's Secret

A/N: And I'm back again, with a cold! Oh well, anyways, hope you like this one! It was tre tre fun to write! Review peez!

Dianthe's Secret

"_I hate you for loving me, I love you for hating me, save yourself."  
_–Peter Steele

Nearly everyone in the bar received whiplash from spinning around and staring at the typically very capable girl, sitting next to the Hogwarts Head Boy. Tom himself had a notably perturbed expression, as he ogled the girl who he had become so unwillingly familiar with. The look on her face was one that he had never imagined he'd see her have. A look of utter shock and fright, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. The sight of such a bull-headed girl looking so inferior and small, scared Tom. Of the many times she had befuddled him, the expression on her face had almost rendered him speechless.

She leaned over, pressing her lips against his ear firmly, as if trying to comfort him. He knew she was doing it for herself as well.

"Sneak behind the bar and crawl into the kitchens," she hissed hurriedly, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. "There's a back entrance... please Tom, swallow your pride for once in your life."

He felt the recognizable sense of surprise. It was the first time she'd ever said the word 'please' to him.

Voldemort clenched his fists tightly. What the hell did the girl think she was doing? She was sure to get killed. Leaning in, he spoke words he knew for a fact that Tom could not hear.

"Just listen to her for once, you fool! Do you want to jeopardize your future by getting in a duel with the dark wizard of that decade?"

Of course, Grindelwald could never be compared to him. Voldemort assured himself that he was a much more powerful wizard. Yes, he'd proved it many times. Still, the aching feeling of Tom putting his own life at stake for another, especially a mudblood, was tearing out his insides with burning passion.

Dianthe stood, breathing heavily through her nose. She took a moment to settle herself, and when she opened her eyes, it seemed like she had no fear whatsoever. Tom knew disguise in her eyes better then anyone. Like she simply did not care and was particularly annoyed. It was a look she had given him on numerous occasions.

"What do you want?" she snapped, causing everyone to gasp.

The disgusting wizard called Grindelwald simply smirked, causing his face to contort into artistic forms of ugliness. He licked his lips.

"Who is your male friend?" his eyes flicked towards Tom. Tom felt himself wondering whether he should do what Dianthe had told him, or stay and fight. Then again, he was never one for fleeing. He put on the ugliest look he could muster, and opened his mouth to speak.

Dianthe beat him to it. "None of your concern." she said sharply. "You leave him out of this."

Remarkably, he merely shrugged, grinning wider.

"You look more like your mother every time I see you."

"Fancy that." she replied, sarcasm dripping on every word.

His grin disappeared.

"Come," he said, all amusement vanished from his voice, as he motioned for her to join him. "We are leaving."

She stamped her foot, much like a screaming toddler.

"You have _nothing_ on me anymore!"

"Then why are you crying?"

Tom moved himself so he could see her face fully. He felt his stomach drop steadily as he saw that her face had large tears rolling down it. They were tears of unadulterated hatred and rage. She was crying because she was angry, and angry because she was crying. Seeing her cry stirred resentment within him, for it was such a rarity for her to show sadness.

She wiped her tears hastily, causing all the girls to begin sobbing as well. They figured if Dianthe Costa was crying, they were done for. Her strong jaw was clenched, but the dam was weakening, Tom could feel it.

"Come or we are executing everyone in here!" Grindelwald roared, with great impatience.

She walked heavily towards him and stopped about seven feet away. A minion rushed to grab her by the arm and whisk her out. Grindelwald yelled at him to loosen his clench, as he didn't want any harm to come to her. Tom's pride got the best of him. He stood up.

"No! You idiot!" Voldemort screamed, all dignity forgotten.

"Hey!" he yelled rather foolishly. Tom felt himself go red, for he had no idea what he was going to say. All he wanted to know was what the fuck was going on.

Dianthe and the dark wizard both turned around. The hint of amusement came back to Grindelwald, whereas Dianthe's mouth was open in horror.

"Tom! Sit down, you idiot!" she pleaded, more tears pooling.

"No, no..." Grindelwald seemed to be making a decision. "Grab him too... he may be useful..."

Another minion went to snatch Tom, but he felt the repulsion of someone touching him, and wrenched himself away.

"I'll walk on my own accord, thank you."

Dianthe took this one chance he'd given her.

"See? He'll just cause problems!" she reasoned, as Tom glared at her indignantly. "Please, let's just leave him out of it!"

Grindelwald seemed to be getting some sick pleasure in hearing her plead. He smirked at Tom and replied, "No, I think we'll keep him around."

Tom felt something strike him from the back of the head. Thinking to himself irritably how utterly dishonorable and cowardly it was to attack someone from the back, he felt his world go black.

"Tom! Tom wake up!"

Someone was slapping his face. He opened his eyes, but saw that there was barely difference with his eyes open then with them closed. He smelled mold, but sniffed harder and knew that she was there. He snatched her thick wrist from hitting him again, and replied meekly.

"I'm awake."

He heard a relieved sigh in front of him. His eyes were growing adapt to the darkness and he noticed that they were sitting in a dungeon of some sort. There were patches of water, and Tom refused to wonder if it was sewage. He let his hand wander to the back of his head, where a throbbing bump had formed. It was wet as well, and when Tom leaned in to taste it, he classified it as blood.

"Shit..." he mumbled. His head wouldn't stop bleeding horribly, he didn't know where he was, and Dianthe had kept some secret from him. All in all, this had to be a dreadful day.

She wrapped a hand under his head and he heard her gasp yet again. She began to put pressure on his already suffering wound. He yelled out in pain, forgetting about keeping emotions in check. He was severely angry and hurt, and she was going to know it.

"Stop it!" he yelled, immaturity regaining in his body.

"I have to stop the bleeding, Tom!" she said, pushing harder. "Calm down!"

"Calm down?" he repeated in disbelief. "CALM DOWN! I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM OR HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW GRINDELWALD! I AM WET, SHOCKED THAT I'M NOT DEAD YET, AND MY HEAD IS BLEEDING! CALM DOWN!"

She sat motionless for a moment, soaking in his outburst.

"You're right..." she said softly.

He felt her rest her head on him and speak into his chest, as she had done once before.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he heard her moan, feeling the vibrations shudder directly to his heart. "Grindelwald... he's my uncle... I told you to leave... why didn't you leave, Tom!"

"What-wait... he's your uncle? But you're a mu-"

"Muggle born. I know I am. He is too."

"Damn..." Tom felt himself speechless. The thirst for information was outweighing his anger with her.

"Why did he take us then?"

She sniffed, lifting her head from his chest. "He took care of me when I was really little with my mom. Then he left, but he showed up again this summer. He's the guy from that memory you hacked into..."

Tom remembered, a stinging rush of emotion hitting him.

"I told you it was my father, because-because you'd never teach me again if you knew."

_Damn right I wouldn't have._

"He's psychotic! He wants to take over Hogwarts. I don't know why exactly, but he found us. I ran out last summer from the house because of him, but he swore he'd find me. And he did... oh God dammit the bastard did! We've been in here for hours and hours, but you wouldn't wake up. I almost thought you were dead... we've got to get out of here!"

Tom processed the information quickly. As much as he wanted to hate her, his need for bandages and sunlight were hurting him as well.

"And where exactly is _'here.'_" he said, patting what he hoped was her shoulder.

"I'm not sure exactly... some sort of dungeon..." she replied softly.

"Brilliant." Tom snorted.

"Oh shut up!" she regained some of her usual demeanor. "We just have to wait until he sends for us. He's my bloody uncle, he won't let me starve!"

"That's a pretty fucked up line of priorities... 'Hey! Let's kill a bunch of people in Hogsmeade, but I don't want my niece to go hungry!'"

_Jesus, at least I'd kill a certain type of person..._

"Don't ask me how his mind works." she snapped, but her voice was quivering.

"Are you scared?" he asked, not sure if she was capable of fear.

She shifted her weight uneasily.

"Should I be?"

Tom would have pulled himself up all the way to sitting position. He couldn't make him kneel, his head throbbing wildly. Instead, he propped himself on his elbows and smirked.

"Of course not. We're only locked in a dungeon by your deranged uncle."

She smiled and bent to kiss him softly. He felt sure that she was searching for a comfort that she'd never find with him. For the first time, it upset him.

"You are an asshole."

She sat down next to him, wringing her hands. The darkness was encasing both of them in its odd splendor.

Tom was just drifting off into a sleep when he heard her mutter softly. He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it. Oh, but he did.

"I hate loving you."

_Oh shit..._ Tom and Voldemort both shook their heads.

A/N: woot woot! Fun chappie to write I must say! Violence to come up! Stay tuned!

Reviewers I love:

Gaerwen: Thanks as always for the lovely review! I didn't change the story to R, but I think I'll save that for another sexxxy story ;)

ContemporaryManner: Oh! I didn't think about spring break! I already had mine! Silly me! I missed ya! Lol my friends and I used to do that when we were younger, so I nearly pissed myself when I read it in the book! I get the quotes really randomly... I'll just google a song that I think goes with the chapter, or a quote that might.. Try it sometime it's fun to do when you're bored. Thanks soo much for that looong review! I LOVED IT!

REVIEW Y'ALL:) :)


	12. Legilimency Comes in Handy

A/N: Hello hello dearies! I'm back yet again with another delightful chapter :) Lol

Also, the lyrics here don't exactly match up with the story... BUT I ADORE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW! Hehe...

Disclaimer: Do you think they'd really sue me if I didn't put one up here? Hm... ponders

Legilimency Comes in Handy

_Everywhere it's been the same  
Like I'm outside in the rain  
Free to try n find the game  
Cards for sorrow  
Cards for pain  
'Cause I've seen  
Blue skies  
Through the tears in my eyes  
And I realize  
I'm going home  
_–Rocky Horror Picture Show

They must've sat in the darkness for hours. Luckily, Voldemort didn't have to wait long, being as he was somewhat in control of his pensieve, though it didn't feel like it to him. His obscure shock that he had not remembered being held in custody by a dark wizard at the age of seventeen was still vivid in his brain. He could not understand why on earth he wanted to forget being held hostage. Yet, there was a reason he did not want to remember Dianthe Costa. Feeling insecurity, which he loathed, his attention was taken away from himself on the floor, and pulled to a sudden lighted doorway.

Tom reached for his wand, then mentally slapped himself for stupidly letting it slip his mind that he was in custody. Running his hand over his back pocket where his wand was usually stationed, he felt horribly vulnerable.

Dianthe, always the one to hide nervousness, joked anxiously.

"Tom, stop feeling up your ass."

He cast a dark enough look to shut her up. Though her face was only half illuminated by the new found light coming into the room, the forced smile vanished. The sounds of men scurrying into down the stairs towards the dungeon they were secluded in interrupted Tom's thoughts. She snatched up his hand with her own, protectively. Tom raised his eyebrows at her, wondering if he ought to be the one protecting her. She rolled her eyes, but didn't let go of his hand, watching the shadows of two people coming into the room.

"Di Costa?" a man's voice rang and echoed throughout the room.

She spoke confidently, but squeezed his hand so her fingernails dug into his flesh.

"What?"

"The master is ready to see you now." the man hissed softly, but obediently. Ironically, he must've been told to pay some respect towards her. Tom would've laughed if it hadn't been such a dreadful situation.

She bolted upright, and turned to face Tom.

"Don't do anything stupid, like what you did in the bar." she hissed.

"You should be thankful!" he said haughtily.

"Ugh, Tom Riddle!"

"What!"

He heard sniggers from the two men in the darkness. She shivered slightly, and Tom recognized the small stench of fear. Not too obvious, mind you, but she seemed to have given up on pestering him. He was thankful, considering that his head was about to explode at any moment.

"Can you walk?" she asked, with concern.

"Of course I can walk!" Tom replied indignantly, pulling himself to an upright position. Big mistake, as he swerved dangerously. He felt her wrap her arm to support his waist.

"I don't need help!" he said indignantly, as the men sniggered. _Oh you wait..._

She braced him, and Tom wasn't exactly shocked that he could support him. She was as strong as she looked he supposed.

A man stepped walked closely behind them as they followed the other man through a series of stone steps. There was something eerily familiar about these hallways...

They walked slowly in silence. Tom's head was pounding. His eyes watering, he tried harder to walk on his own. Dianthe sighed in relief of losing some of the weight she had been supporting. The servant led them into a dark corridor, stalking near a jet black door. Tom vaguely realized that he never would have seen the door if this minion hadn't pointed it out. He pushed the door open slowly, and announced them to his master. Tom felt nausea sweep him, but stood defiantly with Dianthe.

The dark wizard called Grindelwald beckoned them closer. It seemed they were still underground, considering that the only source of light were some candles next to him. He was utterly daunting, the light casting shadows among his beastly face and glowering eyes. A smirk was painted upon his face, but Tom was sure that he hadn't perfected it the way a Slytherin would. He glanced at Di, who was showing no emotion on her face, and looked as she did when she was angry with a teacher... audacious and impassive.

"Hello, Di." he hissed, obviously amused by her position.

When she spoke, however, her voice was shaking in rage.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice refusing to stay calm.

He dismissed her words with the wave of a mangled hand. Turning to examine Tom, he sneered. The way he looked at him reminded Tom of Dianthe in the smallest way. As if he was searching his soul. However, Di had always been searching for something interestingly, a faraway daze in her eyes as if she was daydreaming. Grindelwald had the expression of taunting and superiority, which was the peak of Tom's anger towards others. Tom forced himself to merely look bored, letting those devilish eyes bore into his.

"Who's your boyfriend?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off of Tom. Tom tried desperatedly not to blink.

Voldemort couldn't help but pat himself on the back for how well he was handling this. Smirking, he leaned forward to watch closely.

Dianthe rebounded on him, causing Grindelwald to tear his eyes from Tom.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said indignantly.

Tom couldn't help but feel belligerent. _What were they then?_

"And, why, should I believe you?"

Tom turned to stare at her. _What was she thinking?_

"I'm a lesbian." she replied scathingly.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing horribly. Dianthe smirked, calming Tom for some reason. Grindelwald was smirking as well.

"Well aren't you the hilarious one?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I like to think so," she replied.

"Well, who is your... friend?"

She looked at Tom worriedly. They both were aware that it probably wasn't a great idea to give away his real name. The surreal feeling of being held hostage by a wizard that everyone feared was still astounding to Tom. Feeling his head pound harder, he answered the first name that came to him, somewhat moronically.

"Lord Voldemort." he blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

The laughtererupted awfullyinside the small room. Tom had gone slightly flushed, but Dianthe grinned nervously at him, silently thanking him for using a fake name. He nodded a little at her, still feeling somewhat embarrassed. Then again, pain has a tricky way of keeping us from making wise choices.

Grindelwald was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Thank you for that... my _Lord_!"

Voldemort shook in rage. He pulled his wand out, as if to use a curse, but found it obviously foolish, considering he was in his pensieve. Fuming, he crossed his arms and hissed obscenities under his breath.

_Oh they regret it now..._

"You're welcome..." he said, awkwardly, clutching his wound.

_If it would stop bleeding... I might be able to think straight..._

"Are you hurt?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"No." Tom replied quickly, removing his hand. Big mistake.

"Shit!" Di gasped, her eyes wide with fear._ It must be bad._

She whirled around at her uncle. "Heal him!"

He snickered dryly. "Hm... I don't think so."

"Now really! It's not horrible!" Tom said indignantly. All of this yelling was getting to his head. He was all too aware that they probably wouldn't make it out of this tiny room. This notion was already pooling in his brain.

"Heal him!" she commanded once again, stamping her foot.

He reluctantly waved his wand. Tom felt the rush of warmth to his head. The cut was lessened, but he could still feel the nausea and pain that had rendered him for the last couple of hours. Sighing, he cricked his neck, refusing to let himself speak.

"Where are we?" Dianthe wondered hostilely, straightening her shoulders to make her look taller then she already was. Tom rolled his neck, trying to release the tension that was mounting. He glanced around the room curiously. This was awfully familiar...

Grindelwald responded quickly.

"Underground in a secret passage where no one can find you. We are miles away from civilization, so you would do better to cooperate."

_That's a lie_, Voldemort hissed, _don't you fall for it._

Tom knew he was lying. Legilimency was superiorly helpful during these type of situations. Then again, he never really pictured himself standing there while his companion was bickering with the dark lord of the decade. He opened his mouth, but closed it abruptly. He wanted to see it Dianthe really understood what was going on, or his work hadn't had any influence at all.

"Are you sure?" she asked, suspicion dripping off of her tongue.

_Oh come on, he's lying_. Tom willed her to figure it out.

"You question me?" Grindelwald threatened.

She blinked.

"You're lying to me, dear uncle." she said, a grim smile plastering her face.

A sudden feeling of dreariness and anger swept over the room. Grindelwald stood up, looking more terrifying then ever. Tom refused the urge to grab her hand, but stood his ground, protectively. _What now?_ He thought, exasperated.

"And why, would you think that!" he roared, reaching out his hand as if getting ready to strike her.

Shockingly she didn't move. She stared at him, almost calmly. Tom wondered wildly if she had gone insane. Yet she spoke coolly, as if having a friendly debate about the weather.

"Because, we are in Hogwarts, you lying_ prick_. And you need me to help you take over." she spat this, gripping the place where her wand should have been.

Grindelwald dropped his fist, but still stared at her angrily. Suddenly, a look of sheer joy spread across his face.

Voldemort groaned. He willed Tom to say something, to outsmart this idiot. Yet, Tom seemed glued to the spot, enjoying keeping silent. He studied the faces that he had forgotten so easily. Stroking his chin, he muttered to himself.

"I guess I'm a good teacher..."

A/N: TADAAA! Took me a little while since I am deathly ill, not to mention I had severe writers block. I will be back soon though!

Reviewers I love:

Gaerwen: Oh dear, I look forward to the sexy story as well! Hope you like this chappie too!

darkrosepetals122: Thank you so much! Yes this is my first attempt at fan fiction, but I don't think it will be my last... Anywho, be sure to review more! I love new ppl!

squigglywiggly: OH GOD NO! Dianthe is NOT a death eater. She has the tattoo because she wanted one. This is before Tom Riddle actually had death eaters and stuff. It's like the making of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He got the dark mark from her. Okay that was a little confusing, but I hope I cleared that up a little. Thanks for the review :)

Flavagurl: Hey! I forgive you... hahaha. Thanks a bunch! Yeah, we will see Dianthe fall apart during the story though because I like to think she's human :) By the way, I love your story, and I'm thinking up some new ways to make the romance blossom ;)

MUAH MUAH!

REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SOOO WARM AND FUZZY!


	13. Unlucky Liars

A/N: Uh oh I think I have some people confused. Hopefully this chapter will clear some things up.

Disclaimer: Urgh... I wish I owned Tom...

Unlucky Liars

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

–Evanescence

Tom blinked. Hard. The dreaded and quite unusual perplexity was boiling inside of him. Not one to be slow on the uptake, Tom was absolutely infuriated for being dumbstruck. The look of sheer euphoria was glowing on Grindelwald's disgusting face. Tom scanned the room, recognizing vaguely certain aspects in it. The dark walls, the small desk in the corner, and the tapestry that was tucked away. He could just make out the Hogwarts crest, the Slytherin serpent glaring at him from the corner. Yes, they were in the Hogwarts castle, and Tom had finally reached his inevitable conclusion...

_They were screwed._

Voldemort couldn't help agreeing silently. He was shocked at the abhorrent way that his teenage self was behaving. It was much like he didn't have a backbone. Weakness was never present, especially in him.

Dianthe however seemed quite calm. The horrid comradery that seemed to ooze out of their conversation was burning him as well. _Whose side was she on anyway!_

She crossed her arms, and stared up at Grindelwald.

"Excuse me." she grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him to the tapestry in the corner. Grindelwald nodded, allowing her to stay there. He began barking orders at his minions, as if they were planning attack.

Tom's anger wasn't to be unnoticed. He began hissing fiercely at Dianthe in hushed tones.

"What the hell! You bloody traitor! How the fuck did this happen!"

Her face distorted, as she posed a retort.

"Don't you dare call me a traitor, _Riddle_!" she poked him, causing Tom to avoid eye contact with her. He wasn't about to give in to her bullshit.

"I haven't got time to argue with you!" she spat, hurriedly, turning his face to look at her. His lip was posed in a full sneer.

"Why not? You seem to have an odd relationship with a terrorist."

"He's my uncle."

"That doesn't mean that you have to have a... I don't even know what it is! Like, hate buddies or something!" he exclaimed, in which she shushed him.

"Hate buddies? Honestly!" she snorted. Tom glared at her.

"Look, we don't have much time," she began, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't know what he wants, but he's already in the school. I'm going to help him get into the Great Hall, but before he gets there, we'll warn... _someone_." she finished somewhat lamely.

"Who would believe us?" Tom asked spitefully. He didn't seem to be processing the fact that she was going to help Grindelwald into the Great Hall and deceive him. This was insane!

She seemed deep in a rushed thought. Suddenly she hugged him around the waist, to hide the words that she whispered in his ear. "Dumbledore."

Voldemort hissed angrily. As if he would stoop low enough to ask for the old bloke's help.

Tom made a sound mixed with indignation and disgust. She kept hold of him, still hissing the words into his ear. He heard Grindelwald snicker behind them, obviously amused at the sudden case of teenager love. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"We'll go into the Great Hall, and I want you to sit with the other Slytherins. I'll tell Dumbledore. Hopefully we'll be able to get to him before uncle Dorien here can get inside and all hell breaks loose..." Dorien, eh? Funny name for a dark wizard.

"There's no way I'm just going to sit at the Slytherin table like a good boy while you're risking your life to go tattle on your psychotic uncle!"

When she next spoke, it was obvious she was become irritated. "Oh God Tom, what does it matter who tells Dumbledore as long as we get there before Hogwarts is blown to pieces?"

Tom sighed exasperated, calming down.

"Swear that you'll do it." he said softly.

"What?"

"Swear that your not working for him." Tom said heavily, knowing that this would probably inflame her horribly. Yet, he had to know.

"How can you say that?" she said, he noticed her eyes were filling up with frustration.

"Just answer me." he said, getting somewhat tired and bored of her explanations. He could sense the minions hustling in and out of the room.

"Of course I'm not!" she pulled away, staring up into his eyes. She was being honest... well that was a start.

She was never very good at hiding emotions he supposed.

"As much as I enjoy watching a touching moment," a voice cut through his thoughts like a chainsaw. "Di, you have instructions."

"I want my wand." she stated clearly, although a distinct shiver seemed to caress her spine.

Grindelwald guffawed, smirking.

"Not until you do this for me, my dear." he emphasized blandly. "You will lead me to the Great Hall and you and the boy," Tom's fumed, "will go in as if nothing is wrong."

"If I don't?" she questioned daringly.

He grinned evilly fingering his wand.

"I'll give you a taste of what happens to liars."

They walked into the Great Hall. Voldemort followed close behind, watching the girl closely. He wasn't sure what she was planning on doing, but he hoped that she wouldn't act rashly. He prayed she wouldn't alert everyone of the dangers, that she would simple mosey up to the teacher's table, and have a friendly chat with someone.

Yet, when he entered the Great Hall, something made Tom's stomach drop to the floor.

The teacher's table was empty.

However, all the students were sitting and having a happy dinner. Laughter and euphoric chatter was booming in the Hall. Many people turned around when they came in, and immediately stopped talking. An extremely loud silence flooded the room as they stared at the two students.

Tom and Dianthe exchanged horrified glances.

Faris Willins stood up. "OY TOM! Where've ya been!"

Carter Patil stood next. "Di! Dude, the teachers are looking all over for you guys!"

Dianthe gasped awfully. She shut her eyes in bewildered horror.

"Jesus, you guys look like shit." Some Ravenclaw examined.

Tom felt his instincts finally kick in. He snatched up her hand, and began dragging her towards the door on the other side of the room. He was sprinting, praying that she wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

"Di, c'mon!"

"We-we can't just... leave them!" she protested fear etched on every mistake on her face.

"Hey!" Patil was standing, and obviously most of the students were reading the situation very interestingly. Oh please, like he was abusing her or something. For all Tom was concerned, she was abusing him with her deranged uncle.

"Oh shut up!" Tom yelled, breathlessly.

"Tom-they'll _die_!" she tried to anchor her feet to the spot. Tom pulled harder.

"Dianthe! _We'll_ die!"

"Just leave her!" Voldemort screamed at his teenage self.

He had been dragging her towards the door. They were almost there. She seemed undecided on what to do. They were all too aware that Grindelwald was watching every move they made.

He probably would've made it if he had just let go of her and ran for it. Yet, he was determined to take her with him. He made it to the doorway, but the doors slammed abruptly. He groaned, resting his hand on the shut door. He pushed it uselessly.

The students gasped, startled at the sudden slamming of the doors. They shrieked and gasped, noticing the fear that the two probably most courageous students in school were cowering by the door.

"Oh God... Oh God..." she kept moaning, scratching at the door.

"Fuck..." Tom spat under his breath, determined to keep his cool.

"He's going to kill us..." she stuttered, staring up tearfully at Tom.

His head turned in a flash. "Shut up."

"Oh shit. Shit. SHIT!" she wailed uncharacteristically.

"Di, shut UP!" Tom yelled, trying desperately to stay calm. He couldn't lose it. He tried to remain emotionless. The way things were. Before he had agreed to help her. Before this damned year had started.

Shrieks and sudden cries of fright and pain flooded the room. People were all staring in horror down by the empty teacher's table. There Grindelwald stood, in all of his disgusting and awful glory. Some people seemed to be frozen in their seats, while others had gotten up and were sprinting towards Tom. Girls were sobbing, as were a few of the boys. Others had their mouths open in silent screams, as if trying to adapt to the sudden shock they had endured.

Voldemort groaned. The idiocy of the situation was boring into his mind. Watching them carefully, he studied the way Grindelwald was moving. Rolling his eyes slightly, he examined the exact problems in the room.

Grindelwald seemed to be enraged and enjoyed at the same time. He was finally about to capture the fantastic school, but he was glaring at Tom and Dianthe. Tom had a vague idea why.

"NOW YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO LIARS!" He screamed. People were wailing and crying in protest. Some were begging for their lives. But, the minions stopped the beginnings of torture and now everyone was staring at the two, dirty and obviously wounded teenagers, standing rather forlorn, hands still pushing uselessly on the doors.

"Fuck." Tom mumbled.

A/N: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Another chapter finished. The next chapter is crazy! My personal fav coming up. Oh, by the way, don't you just love the hate buddies? Hehe thanks flavagurl! As we see, Dianthe is not evil, but merely speaks to her uncle in a manner that someone who knows a person very well, even though they are evil. Sorry if I confused everyone for a second there :)

Reviewers I love:

darkrosepetals122: Oh dear, I'm sorry I had you confused there! Lol, naw she's not evil, just a little deceiving! Your so sweet:) Thank you so much for the props! I do love the irony of her being a muggle born! Stay tuned!

Flavagurl: Haha hate buddies! I laughed pretty hard at that one. Don't you love the reference? Thanks for the review as always :) Maybe Blaise should hook up w/ Ginny during one of those cozy little private sessions ;) Lol okay that was a little lame...

MUAH MUAH

Gaerwen: I'm feeling much better and the writer's block is leaving me. I am finally getting to the chapter with which I thought of the story. My personal fav, but I kinda hate it. Lol, it's bittersweet. Thanks for the review sweetie:)

REVIEW PLEASE! AND STAY TUNED!


	14. Numb Anger

A/N: Oh dear lord I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry! No excuse is good enough for such a crime! I'll try to update faster!

Disclaimer: What if I _did_ own it?

Numb Anger

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
__Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
Maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby you and I_

–John Legend

To his dismay, Voldemort was utterly intrigued and watched the scene like some sick soap opera, except the acting was amazingly fantastic, and no one was having sex. The haunting interest he had taken into the young, yet incredibly tall girl had ceased to trouble him, since he was absorbed with the story unfolding in front of him. He'd almost forgotten that Tom was his younger self, but the look on Tom's face was one he hadn't worn for a long while. A look of desperate struggle, and refusal of hopelessness.

"Oh God..." she whimpered, barely coherent, but being the only person speaking in the room, Tom heard her clearly.

Voldemort had never quite believed in God. The possibility of a higher power being the asswipe that had put him through more despair and pain in his childhood and even when Potter had banished him for those long years seemed too ugly for him to bear. Instead, he had gone into a state of numbness that some mistook for insanity. Yet, he watched his teenage self cringe at the sound of the girl's moans and pleas for help.

"Di," Tom hissed again. _"Shut up."_

But she had lost it.

"Shut up?" her mouth was opening and closing in hysterics. "What... LIKE IF WE DON'T MOVE THEY CAN'T SEE US!" well, at least she was still sarcastic.

Tom felt the strong urge to slap her and bring her back to her senses. However, he was paralyzed. How could someone so strong be so hysterical? She really did look like crap, but then again he figured he did as well. Tears were built in her eyes, threatening to begin pouring horridly down her cheeks. She seemed to be doing her best to contain them, instead of bursting out crying, she was bursting out in angry obscenities.

Grindelwald stood fiercely, taking in the sight of his niece whining so loudly, and the pale boy next to her, looking disgruntled and slightly sick. The minions began guffawing, pointing at Di with pleasure. Her hair had frizzed out and she seemed to be racked with heaving breaths.

Grindelwald glanced at the man closest to the two, and nodded.

Certainly the largest man stepped forward and made a snatching movement towards them. Tom dug in his pocket for the wand that he knew wasn't there. His mouth felt very dry, and his palms sweaty. He felt Di leave his side with a moan of terror, but she seemed to be trying to gather her sanity back. He followed silently to the front of the hall, hearing his heart echo in time with every step on the cold floor.

His mind was racing, but he was determined to remain calm. He had to. He couldn't bear to let the unfamiliar feeling of fear and hysteria encase him. _Fear is weakness_, he reminded himself.

They were walking past another minion leering at them.

_Fear is weakness_

Di gave an involuntary shiver.

_Fear is weakness_

Carter Patil was staring wide eyed at them both, trembling. His silky blonde hair was disheveled horribly.

_Fear is weakness_

They were face to face with Grindelwald, and he looked ready to slash both of their throats.

_Fear is weakness_

It wasn't until someone had waved a wand to secure him to the spot and the utter frost of the spell had penetrated his skin, did he admit that he was scared shitless.

He tried desperately to move, but it was as if someone had decided to freeze him for a century to preserve his body. He missed his wand terribly.

He heard her shriek as the minion who had escorted them here snatched a handful of her very thick and messy hair. Her hand flew up to grab the place where she felt the pain, but was soon silenced of her defensive fighting when Grindelwald pushed his want to her throat.

"I told you," Grindelwald began with a murderous glare. "That if you disobeyed me again, I would kill you."

She whimpered softly, the tears mounting upon her tear ducts. Tom concentrated on her not to cry. If she cried, it would make the situation seem so much more real. For he had to be dreaming. This kind of thing didn't happen to people like him. He was sure of it.

"Oh yes, you remember that don't you?" he sneered at Di. "You were out of your mind then too, last summer. You were shouting up a storm and I silenced you. You ran off then, correct?"

She didn't answer.

_Good..._ he willed her. _Remain strong..._

"You thwarted me, didn't you?"

Still, she kept silent, a look of defiance plastered on her face.

"You would've told Dumbledore I was here if you could, wouldn't you?"

Her lack of answers was antagonizing him. The minion thrust her on the floor, and landed hard on her knees, but didn't wince. She didn't crouch, but merely kneeled tall, as if she had a pole slammed along her back.

But Tom saw the spell coming before she understood exactly what was happening.

He'd never perfected that spell.

"_Crucio_!" Grindelwald said, letting the red light fly at her strong body.

Her eyes became round and she crouched over into the fetal position. To Tom's dismay, she began screaming in pain, spasms riveting through her normally composed body. Loud cries emitted from her small mouth, and sweat was mingling with the dirt on her face. Her voice was raspy with low roars of anguish and absolute agony, but the only thing that frightened Tom himself was the expression on her face. It was of defeat. He felt his heart sink.

"Answer me." Grindelwald commanded and calmly took off the curse.

"YES!" she shrieked, breathlessly falling to the floor.

"Yes what?" he sneered with a sarcastic sweetness in his voice.

"Yes! I hate you!" she was sobbing now, her body racking. She coughed, and Tom saw the blood mingled with spit hit her hand, and then the floor. Voldemort wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ah, finally some honesty," he began, looking at her over his wand. "Well surely you know that..."

But what she knew, Tom never found out. The doors burst open, and standing, bathed in candlelight, was Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Grindelwald!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, and plenty of students went into states of relief. Tom was sure he'd never been happy to see the old man before, but now he was ecstatic. The other teachers followed him closely, some beginning to shuffle the students out of the Great Hall, and others dueling with the minions the dark wizard had so cleverly brought.

Dumbledore flew at him, and Grindelwald smartly began brandishing his wand in defense. The two were blurred, sending spells at each other with such speed Tom could not decipher. Di had risen up with difficulty, and turned to stare at him with obvious embarrassment but relief as well. He felt someone take the curse off of him, and began rubbing his stiff limbs, until something caused his the little color in his face disappear.

A spell from either Grindelwald or Dumbledore's want soared and hit her squarely on the back. Her eyes widened, as she crumpled to the floor.

Tom wasn't a hero, nor would he ever be. He stood there, somewhat expressionless, as he watched her hit the stone floor. Her hair was sprawled over her, but when he examined her face, that faulted face, he knew she was gone. Instead of being contorted with anger, or a playful smirk, she was limp and frail, with an emotionless expression that reminded him vaguely of himself. He hated that. The fact that she was still taunting him as she lay dead in front of him.

He remembered how she had tried to help him. He knelt down numbly and calmly, not paying attention to the shrieks of warning and commotion reeling around him. He didn't even glance at Dumbledore and Grindelwald, still jabbing their wands at each other. He didn't even notice when Grindelwald fell down the steps in the Great Hall, and the cries at the sight of a dead body. He was concentrating on one thing.

The powdered unicorn horn.

He had almost forgotten. Yet he had left it with her, he'd trusted it would stay in her care. He dug hopefully in her robes, much like scavengers would search those who had died in battle. He'd become an emotionless haze as he found the pouch tucked just below her heart. Slipping it in his robes, he stood, but remained staring at her body.

It wasn't until Headmaster Dippet had grabbed his arm fervently.

"Tom! You should be with the other students-"

He trailed off, staring as well at the crumpled body on the floor.

"Oh my God!" he covered his mouth in horror. Tom wished he wouldn't, it made the situation seem so ghastly.

"Wha-what happened?" Dippet sputtered.

Tom opened his mouth to answer, but no words came. He shut it again. How was he able to explain everything that had happened? From him forming a... 'relationship?' with a Gryffindor mudblood... to him teaching her Legilimency... to her helping him with his potion... to them being captured by her deranged uncle and help prisoner there, only to be used as bait so that Grindelwald could capture Hogwarts and rule it...?

Life had gotten quite complicated.

He was confused, which he despised. Confusion and sorrow never entered Tom's mind. He was calm, composed, and able to handle every situation. Yet as he stood there, glaring down at his hateful love's decrepit body, he knew exactly what he had to do. He felt his heart pounding against the pouch Di had stolen from Hogsmeade.

Turning his heal, he pushed past Dippet, who let out a small cry of surprise. Not holding back his strength, he elbowed by the other teachers and into the crowd of students, who immediately when silent at the sight of him.

He was quite distraught, which was an emotion he couldn't stand. Everyone was talking about _her_, as if she was going to come out of the Hall with him. As upset as he felt inside, he was disgusted that he didn't feel worse. He was sure that he had finally snapped.

He was so distraught, he didn't hear Dumbledore following him to the unused dungeon which he had spent time with her only days ago. Yet, all he could hear was her sarcastic laughter.

A/N: eek noooo! Di! Ah well, I did it. I feel bad though... I'll update soon!

Reviewers I love:

Flavagurl: Hahaha of course I will read your new story! Blaise and Ginny... oh man!

MUAH MUAH! (You forgot that one!)

LaLunaNoire: Oh dear, did you have numerous withdrawals? Sorry:) I hope you loved this almost as much as the last one lol. Thank you for the props dearie!

darkrosepetals122: Dun dun dun! I know I'm full of suspense... (not) Lol exactly! The whole familiarity, but still utterly hating each other. Love ya!

Saylin: Thanks for the props! Although, I'm sorry you feel that way about the whole lost lonely boy with no one to love him. Eh, it DOES say romance before Action/Adventure. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)

Gaerwen: Yeah, so not quite bittersweet, eek sorry! I realized I got myself in a corner, and I needed to do this in this chappie... ahh! I'm so sad. Lol thanks for the review as always

REVIEW AS ALWAYS LOVAS!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	15. We're All Alone

We're All Alone

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
_–Kelly Clarkson

The snow fell steadily, encompassing the group in a feathery dusting of white, so that if one was looking from a far distance, the black would stand out like tiny pinpricks of dirt. Now however, Voldemort was standing very close to the group, sure that if it had been in his time, he would have struck terror in all of them. People near him shivered, but it was merely because of the bitter cold, though he could not feel it. Little things like weather never seemed to bother him anymore.

Then again, staring at his teenage self, weather didn't seem to bother him as an adolescent either.

Tom Riddle was standing very tall, away from the group in an aristocratic fashion. The familiar smoke was billowing from his lips in the frigid cold, but his pallor was near the same. There seemed to be two very unlikely red patches on his hollow cheeks, but the sickly sight of him was troubling many. Numerous muggles around him were glancing at him rudely, but with blind curiosity. He met them with a curt nod, as if he was rightly justified to be there, dressed in horribly plain black slacks and a white dress shirt he had worn at funerals in the orphanage. He had borrowed Faris's dark wool coat to wear over them, who had been questioning annoyingly as he was dressing.

"So your actually going?" he had asked Tom, while sitting on the four-poster bed, not a trace of his usual Cheshire grin on his pointed face.

Tom had been combing his wavy hair, but it had grown so long that the neat part was somewhat mussed. He answered the question irritably.

"Of course." he replied harshly, examining his reflection in the mirror.

"Why?" Faris said, for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

He felt himself want to scream and bang his fists against the wall. If he could answer that question, he wouldn't be so damn frustrated. He remembered Dumbledore's foolish words after it happened.

"_Tom, you mustn't do anything rash. You can't be afraid to feel."_

What did he know? Tom had spent seventeen years not feeling anything, and it had worked our splendidly for him.

Then he remembered the first time he'd screamed at her.

"_I was ready! I was ready to be the person I really am! You-you know nothing! I don't show any emotions, because, GUESS WHAT? I don't feel, Dianthe! I refuse to feel anything but one emotion... I HATE YOU!"_

"_I hate you right back." _

That had been his first kiss as well. Irony was ruthless.

Why did he want to go? Maybe to 'make amends' but he knew that wasn't why. Maybe because she had helped him with the potion. He wasn't sure. The complexity of the situation was daunting, he was still yearning to grasp it, to let his thin fingers clutch it madly and shout, "I UNDERSTAND!"

He couldn't possibly tell Faris Willins this. The boy would think he'd truly lost it. Instead, he simply responded.

"I want to."

Faris's eyebrows went so high, Tom was sure they were going to disappear in his fair hair.

"Why the bloody hell would you _want_ to?"

"I don't know! Maybe I'm a decent person." Tom scoffed, somewhat sarcastically.

Faris laughed, but immediately stopped, looking sickened with himself. He watched diligently as Tom put on the coat. A disgruntled expression passed across Tom's face as he buttoned it.

"It's far too short."

"Well what do you expect? You gotta be like six inches taller then me."

An awkward silence roared in Faris's ears. Tom barely noticed it.

"You shouldn't go." he said abruptly.

Tom bit his lip, but didn't turn to glare at Faris. Instead he continued to dab a hint of cologne on himself as he answered tonelessly. "I have to go."

"You weren't even invited-" he persisted.

"I'm going." Tom replied, feeling the burning anger lift like stomach acid into his throat.

Faris had straightened his back, a wave of fearful anger gathering in his eyes. Tom briefly searched his memories for a time when Faris had actually spoken against him. Oddly enough, there wasn't one. He seemed to harbor the same pathetic fear that the whole school had on him. Like they knew something wasn't quite right. He felt livid just thinking about it.

"If you were a decent person, you'd respect her in death." Faris hissed, but with a hint of uncertainty.

Tom spun around, his blood pounding in his ears. It took him the utmost effort to remain expressionless, but he had made a definite impact. Faris looked as if he had the wind knocked out of him. Inwardly, he felt a tiny bit of satisfaction, as he snatched up his want and pointed it at Faris.

"Since when were you all about humanity, Willins?" he said, as Faris shrank back all dignity forgotten. The wand was now giving off involuntary sparks. "You filthy rat. How dare you question me? If I want to go to a sodding funeral, I'll bloody well go! What's it to you?" his voice was barely a whisper, as Faris swallowed hard, regaining to courage to retort.

"Calm down," he began, but adverted his eyes from Tom's own boring into his skull. "You don't get it, Tom. I mean, you guys were gone for days. We-we were all sure you were dead... the teachers were going mental... and then you show up with the mudblood all messed up... she was screaming. Christ, I've never seen either of you that scared. It was frightening, honestly. Then Grindelwald comes in, starts talking to her like she's his little pet or some shit. Being tortured... luckily I was sitting at the Slytherin table, so I didn't get the worst of it. But the Gryffindors..." he trailed off softly, looking stricken.

It was true, the hospital wing had seen many patients, and many students had gone home for an early break. The beds were all taken even now, and many still refused to speak to him, ever since a run in with a certain Patil demanding to know what happened. Tom didn't mind. It was easier not to talk to people.

Yet now he maintained his cool demeanor, never lowering his wand, only responding sarcastically.

"Thanks for the recap."

Faris's looked back up, gazing at him.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean-as far as I know-you hated her, she hated you... what are you trying to prove? I know lots of people say differently, but all in all, what kind of relationship is that?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, stewing in his last words.

Finally Tom lowered his wand and stuck it back in the coat. He smoothed his hair and glanced at Faris's crumpled figure.

"As much as I loved this chat, I must say I have no interest in your rambling about relationships with a dead girl," he said coldly. "I'll be back later, not that you need to know."

With that, he had shut the door firmly behind him.

And now he was here, and Dianthe Costa's funeral.

It hadn't been near what he'd expected. Apparently her favorite flowers had been lilies, for they littered so randomly across the snow. God he hadn't really known her at all, had he?

The procession was a bit of a blur. He examined the muggles all around, and realized that he was one of the few people who wasn't crying. Yet, there had been so many people there, he was sure that they had been invited because they were friends of parents, or had a sick fetish for funerals. He couldn't grasp that so many people had come to see her off, and that so many were touched. They couldn't be.

Finally, it was over. The casket was open for those to say their last goodbyes. Tom waited as the loved ones each took turns whispering softly down into the coffin. He crammed his hands in his pockets and watched stricken classmates he knew vaguely from afar. He was positive they wouldn't be pleased to see him, and he honestly didn't feel like dealing with the unfounded insults.

When they had all left, he had walked forward, his feet crunching in the snow. He frowned down into the coffin, realizing that all the preparation he had made, was useless. He hadn't needed it.

She lay there, paler then she'd ever been when she was alive. She had been dressed in a dress that she had secretly hated, but worn for her mother's sake. Her hair seemed darker, even though Tom was sure it wasn't. Someone had put small flowers in it to make her look like a fallen angel. Her black eyelashes and obviously drawn pink lips jumped out from the white paste that was her face now. They had cleaned her of blood extremely. They say that when people die, they look beautiful and peaceful. To Tom, she just looked dead.

_Death suits you_, he thought to himself, refusing to say anything aloud to her.

"Excuse me, young man." a soft voice pierced him, causing him to be uncharacteristically surprised. He turned around.

Inwardly, he groaned.

A petite woman with small pink lips and pretty blue eyes was staring up at him. Her hair was obviously dyed blonde, her bone structure quite feminine. He recognized the way she stood more then anything.

His mouth was quite dry. _Say something you dolt_, he thought wildly, finally resigning to formalities.

"Mrs. Costa," he said in a hushed voice, trying to sound as polite as possible. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes quickly. He'd never seen a picture of her, but he knew her expressions well.

"Thank you," she said shakily. "How did you know Di?"

_How did I know her?_ He might've laughed if it hadn't been such a tragic experience.

"We went to school together."

Her eyes widened. Tom felt his stomach drop uncomfortably.

"Oh so... you're another..."

"Wizard." he finished lamely.

She glanced around.

"Were you close with her?" she asked sadly, on the brink of tears.

Tom felt as if his feet were much to big for his body. Awkwardness was a feeling he certainly wasn't accustomed to.

"Well, we weren't in the same house... but she was a good person."

_What makes a good person?_

Her mother nodded fervently.

"You're a polite lad... what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. I'm Tom Riddle."

Her eyed widened.

_Oh God_, he thought, _Dumbledore didn't tell her!_

_Of course he did... she fucking died mate._

"Oh my!" she gave a squeak, staring, utterly abashed at his name. "You were the boy who was... I mean-you were there..."

He was kicking himself. Why hadn't he just left with everyone else?

"Yeah... I was there."

The woman gave a dry sob, wiping her face with a lace handkerchief. She held it to her mouth, and whispered so faintly, if Tom hadn't had impeccable hearing, he would have likely missed it.

"I just wish... she hadn't died alone..." she was staring up at him, searching for words of comfort.

_You're barking up the wrong tree lady._

Suddenly, it seemed to daunt on him. The blow struck him in his chest, and spread to his fingertips. It was a burning whitehot pain that one only experiences when he is sure of something to his knowledge. He heard the words leave his mouth.

"We're all alone."

**TADAA! Next up, what happened when Tom returned that night, and where is his potion? Dun dun dun!**

Please please please review!


	16. Veela Hair is Hard to Come By

**A/N: OK I know it has been forever, but I'd kind of given up on this fic. That is, until I reread a bit of it and discovered, I really am fond of it**** So I suppose I'm going to finish it, regardless of what I may think. Lets not attack me with pitchforks shall we? Hahahaha! It people are still reading this, color me shocked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so lets not sue me.**

Veela Hair is Hard to Come By

_I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

–Foo Fighters

Voldemort had never been one for vanity. Beauty was useless, except of course on the occasion of deceiving someone. That was held for veelas and the occasional warlock, most of which had come into his control at the height of his power. For some reason, he'd grown a tolerance of veela after the age of fifteen. Though he was quite fond of them, the perplexity of their angelic faces gave him no sense of euphoria. He would treat them as he would treat any wizard.

However, he was always able to charm those he needed.

He needed her.

The woman in question also happened to be the hairstylist for the Hogwarts yearbook. Instead of Muggle schools, Hogwarts tended to have the photographs taken at the end of the year to show how they had grown. Tom had been asked for an extra shot for the Heads page. He'd groaned about it, never one for taking pictures. Actually, the only pictures he recalled of himself were the ones in the yearbooks. Each year he looked pale and gloomy, glaring at the viewer from his small frame.

Now, he was sitting in a straight backed chair, watching her tend to Abraxas Malfoy, an extremely annoying Slytherin a year his junior. Voldemort examined the man who had spawned one of his loyal followers. The resemblance was uncanny, as was the same with Lucius's useless son. _Good lord, did they clone themselves?_ His thoughts wandered slowly to Dumbledore and Draco. _That was a ghastly situation..._ He shook the unpleasantness out of his head and returned to watching Tom.

The pointed features and silver-blond hair had given out the rumor that Malfoys were related to veela. Abraxas, _what a name_, had encouraged this rumor and flirted with everything in a skirt. Tom suppressed a snicker at this preposterous idea while watching the boy gulp and sputter._ Alas, veelas must even affect their own kind._ _How _do_ they get anything done? _His sarcastic demeanor was comforting, even if he was not.

"That's right... my you have beautiful hair, Mr. Malfoy." she purred, flicking her own perfect locks that were quite similar to his.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you." Abraxas had managed to choke out, flushing wildly. Voldemort mused it was the reddest he'd ever seen a Malfoy's face.

She finished languidly, letting her hands billow upon his head. Soon he was finished, and he stood shakily, stumbling over to the next room where flashbulbs were going off. She winked, and he resolutely collapsed. Jumping to his feet, he rushed out of the room, embarrassment etched all over his pale face.

Voldemort was laughing hysterically. A high-pitched laugh that many only heard out of the pain of others.

Tom was biting back the snickers that threatened to overcome him. He was the only student left in the room. He watched her slowly waltz to him, smiling majestically.

She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. Long, thick, impossibly silky blond hair, and large blue orbs mesmerized at him. She was probably only in her early twenties, and by the look of it, enjoying life. The perfection of beauty stood in front of him, like the tart she was, yet he was not phased. He knew the task at hand. Returning a casual smile, he stared at her over his long fingers, beckoning her nearer.

"I suppose you're Tom Riddle?" she inquired, fluttering her eyelashes wildly. Tom resisted the urge to sigh.

"Yes." he replied. He gave no inclination of adding anything.

She looked momentarily confused. Surely he hadn't been the only boy not to dissolve in emotions at the sight of her? She was only half! Apparently that was enough.

"You're the special one," she grinned, plucking a comb from her pocket. "The genius."

"I suppose." he answered. Why contradict her?

"I wasn't aware you were so handsome." she giggled playfully.

Tom vaguely remembered Di laughing at him. Never giggling.

"_Oh, I wish all the girls in our school could see that look!"_

Was that what she had meant? She was not the type of girl to come out and say so. That's what he had hated about her. Her compulsive lying. He was growing to hate her more dead then alive.

He was unsure of how to respond, so he merely shrugged.

She tried another tactic. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

Tom smirked at shook his head.

She gave a surprised gasp, that was almost as fake as the smile on her face. "_You?_ Well that's a shock!"

Tom laughed obediently. If he was going to get what he wanted, he might as well start being polite.

"So what's your name?" he said conversationally, keeping still while she whirled her wand around his head. His neck felt unpleasantly wet.

"Mirabelle." she replied happily.

"Ah, of wondrous beauty." he smiled. He'd always been fond of names. It was obviously picked for its meaning.

She beamed. "I have to say, I'm no short of shocked that you are not drawn to me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," he toyed, smiling seductively. _This is worth it_, he convinced himself.

Mirabelle had the obvious expression of interest. She returned the smile, responding snidely. "Yes, but not in the ways that the other boys are... you are not even a boy."

"I assure you. I am male." Tom sneered.

"You are a man. How old are you?" she patted his hair sweetly, letting her scent flow into his nostrils and down his back.

"Eighteen."

"You seem older."

"I get that." he said truthfully. Saying he was mature for his age was the understatement of the century.

"I'm twenty-one, not much older then you." she simpered. He'd caught a prime condition girl for the product. Sure, she was only half veela, but it would due. Apparently aloofness and seemingly disinterest was the way to win a woman's heart. Tom smirked at the thought, watching her flirt like an extremely beautiful streetwalker.

Of course veela were sexual creatures, but this was getting ridiculous.

She leaned forward to check his bangs, moving her face unnaturally close to his, still working her magical charm furiously. She seemed abashed that he didn't respond like an average man, but merely smiled blankly. He touched her hand softly. She froze.

"You _are_ special, aren't you?" she whispered, her large eyes with a look of sudden fear, but curiosity.

"You have no idea." he said softly, pulling her gently closer to his face, feeling his stomach squirm.

It wasn't until she had closed her eyes and they had been inches away from each other did he go in for the kill. His mind clicked, and he heard his inner thoughts screaming, "NOW!" He simultaneously snatched the back of her head roughly, while swiftly plunging for his wand.

"SILENCIO!" he hissed, as she opened her mouth to shriek. Silent screams were emitting from her pretty mouth, as he quickly obtained her wand. This was quite a feat as she thrashed around horridly. He knew he must be quick, for any minute she could summon her powers under enough stress.

_Drat, I should have though about that before._

Though he wouldn't admit to himself til much later, he had some sort of sick enjoyment as he held her hysteric body. He felt the power surging in his veins. Pulling hard on a patch of hair, he finally ripped it out. He had planned to use a simple spell to pull them painlessly, but the look of horror on her face brought immense pleasure to his soul. She was crying, either in pain or fear, he wasn't sure.

"Now stop moving so I can curse you dear." that didn't seem to help at all. On the contrary, she had gone practically insane, desperately pushing him away. Curious...

"Stupefy." he held her as she went limp in his arms. She was weedy in body, he noticed in disgust. Not a muscle on her, though she was shapely in the parts that mattered to most men. He stuffed the hair in the pocket of his robes, and lay her down softly on the ground. "Obliviate." he muttered, and quickly patted his hair. "Ennervate."

She opened her glazed eyes slowly, glancing around in wonder. She blinked hard at him, and Tom immediately feigned a look of bewilderment and worry.

"My dear, are you quite all right?" he moved to help her up, praying she didn't remember him.

She continued to stare at him and mumbled in amazement, "W-what happened?"

Tom sighed in relief. So the memory charm had worked splendidly. "Well, you were perfectly fine... and then you fainted..." he said bluntly, praying the lie was enough.

She stumbled to her feet and began rubbing her head gingerly. "My head hurts and awful lot..." she said airily, with the bewilderment of one whose mind had been befuddled.

"Perhaps you should go to the infirmary." Tom muttered, wondering if Abraxas Malfoy was finished yet. Of course the vain, pompous git would want the best picture of him possible.

"Yes, yes..." she said absently, gliding out of the room. "I think I shall."

_Brilliant._

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" a gruff voice called from inside the room where Malfoy had vanished minutes before. He smiled to himself before standing at going into the room. It hadn't been a waste of a day.

Tom could have sang. He soared down the hall, his Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. It was time to do patrols, which meant it was time to check on his beloved potion. It should be done tonight, the veela hair was the last remaining ingredient. He was feeling euphoric, the first time in a long time.

He bounded down the steps and sneakily creaked the door open. Inside however, there was something that made his heart stop.

"Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said with an expression of utmost fury, holding a ladle over the cauldron. "Sit down."

**Rusty? Hahah just a little. Review please!**

**Love you all!**

**Pooks**


End file.
